Sebastian's Nightmare?
by MarsInsane
Summary: Ciel's turned into, not a catboy, but a dogboy. How ever shall Sebastian cope? What's this? Ciel's in heat. Lemons SxC Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

So…. I don't really know… Drabble at the moment.

Smut later because I'm like that. -_- I should clean my brain with soap or something. Will I ever create a story without smut… Do you want me to?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor make money off it.

Sebastian's Nightmare?

Sebastian walked into Ciel's room. It was time to wake the young Earl up. He paused on his way to the windows and glanced at the lump hidden by the covers. Something felt a little different but he shook it off. He continued to the curtains. Before he opened them he called out to Ciel that it was time to wake up. As he was drawing the curtains open and tying them back to let light in he could hear the slight groaning of his master. As he turned to head back to the bed he saw that the lump had barely moved. He quietly sighed and reached for the covers. He managed to pull the duvet away but Ciel was holding on to the sheet.

"Young master. I know you haven't been feeling well but you should get up and do some work." Sebastian said sounding a little exasperated. For the past two days Ciel had been feeling under the weather. The boy kept complaining about his stomach hurting. Sebastian assumed it was a stomach bug going around because Bard had been out with the same thing last week. Last night he saw improvement and he read that stomach viruses only lasted about 36 hours.

Sebastian finally managed to rip the sheet off of his young master. He turned to bring the teacart closer, listing what was prepared for that morning. Sebastian made simple food items so as not to aggravate Ciel's stomach. When he didn't hear a reply to what was listed he again sighed to himself and turned around to face his master. He froze and nearly dropped the teacup. Ciel was looking at him sleepily and didn't seem to be registering much but when he saw the look his butler was giving him he woke up.

"Sebastian! What's wrong?" Ciel demanded. Sebastian snapped out of it but his face suddenly turned a pensive. Instead of handing Ciel the tea he set it back on the teacart.

"Young master. How are you feeling today?" Sebastian asked instead, kneeling down next to the boy to be closer to his level. Ciel stared at his butler and then looked down at his body. He was still wearing his nightshirt that had been placed on him before, his body didn't feel different, and his stomach didn't hurt anymore.

"I do not feel ill but why are you looking at me as if I've suddenly turned into something you detest?" Ciel asked now glaring at his butler. "Is there something on my face?" Sebastian blinked but shook his head in the negative.

"No young master, but be prepared to be shocked." Sebastian said neutrally. He lifted Ciel out of bed and placed him in front of the full-length mirror. Ciel stared at his reflection and finally saw what was out of place. On his head was a pair of black furry triangular ears with grey colored fur on the inside. He slowly brought a hand up and pulled on the tip of one. He winced and quickly pulled his hand away. The ears were quivering and one flicked to the side when Sebastian shifted.

Ciel just stared on in disbelief. He still had his normal ears so it was a little bizarre. Actually it was just bizarre having ears sprouting out of the top of his head. He quickly checked himself over to see if he grew any other appendage. When he turned to the side he gulped when he saw a lump under his nightshirt, right above his butt. Sebastian had been staring at it as Ciel was inspecting his ears.

Ciel slowly brought his hands to the bottom of the nightshirt and pulled up the back. He stopped right before the nightshirt would expose what was there. So he just grit his teeth and lifted. Him and Sebastian just stared. And kept staring. A black tail curved up towards Ciel's lower back and sat right above his butt. The fur facing his back was coarse looking while the fur facing away was fluffy looking. Ciel slowly put the nightshirt down and walked over to the bed in a slight daze.

"I'm dreaming. I shall go to sleep and when I wake up, none of this will be there." Ciel muttered quietly to himself as he lay down on his bed, grabbed the sheet, and covered himself. Sebastian was tempted to let Ciel do that, but he knew that this was no dream. He walked over to the bed and gently lifted the sheet up. Ciel was lying there with his eyes shut tight. His new ears were laying down flat against his head.

"Young master. I am sorry to tell you that this is not a dream." Sebastian said. He did sound a little apologetic. Ciel opened his eyes and stared at his butler.

"Then how the hell did this happen?" Ciel growled out. Sebastian blinked, a little surprised at the noise but responded.

"I have an idea but perhaps we should focus on getting you back to normal." Sebastian said, retrieving the tea. He had to pour it out since it went cold. Once he poured a new one he handed it to his master. Ciel took the tea and sniffed it. He stared in surprise at the tea but hesitantly took a sip.

"And how will we do that? This isn't a common occurrence and if people find out, I have a feeling I'd be burned at the stake." Ciel said in his normal tone. Sebastian felt his lip curl in amusement glad that this change hadn't changed the boy's personality. He winced and coughed into his hand to get the young master's attention when he realized what the boy was doing.

Ciel stared at him and realized he had been lapping at the tea. He was very close to throwing the cup and saucer across the room in disgust but controlled himself and set the china down on his nightstand.

"I shall have to ask the person that may have started this." Sebastian said. Ciel stared at him blankly but judging from his ears the boy was a mix of curious and frustrated.

"Well I obviously can't leave the house or have anyone see me like this. You'll have to bring me my paperwork Sebastian." Ciel said in a resigned tone. His eyebrows then furrowed. "How will I be dressed? My clothing is not suited for a tail." Ciel said, saying the word tail in disgust.

"I shall tailor something so you will be comfortable." Sebastian said going to Ciel's closet to pick something else out that the boy wouldn't mind having altered. He settled on an outfit that Ciel outgrew a bit but it will have to do. He pulled out his sewing kit and quickly started working.

Ciel sighed and got out of bed again. He picked up the cup and saucer and took another sip of his tea as he headed to one of the windows to look out. It was fall, as could be seen with the orange and brown leaves strewn about the driveway. He saw a pile a leaves, raked by Finny, and he had the strangest urge to dive into them and roll around.

Sebastian looked up at Ciel when he finished tailoring the pants and almost dropped the fabric he was holding. Ciel was staring outside, his ears were perked, and the tail under the nightshirt was wagging. Sebastian winced and really wished it were a dream or a nightmare. Why did his cute young master have to turn into a dogboy instead of a catboy?


	2. Chapter 2

This is short but the third one should be longer and finally lead somewhere. This is just a cute little thing. And I'd love if someone drew a pic pertaining to it. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or make any profit from this.

Sebastian's Nightmare? Chapter 2

Ciel was sitting at the small desk in his room with some paperwork Sebastian fetched from his study. He was dressed in a dull grey looking outfit with modified shorts so his tail would be comfortable. Sebastian had gone to fetch Ciel's breakfast and to tell the other servants to leave him alone. The desk was facing the wall and was just meant to be a writing desk so it wasn't as comfortable as the one in his study. The windows were set off to his left and, within the few minutes Sebastian had been gone to fetch breakfast, his eyes kept wandering to them. He had been tapping his pen against the desk and accidentally dropped it. It rolled under the desk so he sighed and went to retrieve it. The door opened and in walked Sebastian with breakfast.

"For breakfast this morning you will be… Young master what are you doing?" Sebastian started to say but when he turned around to look at Ciel all he saw was the boy's legs. Ciel scooted backwards out from under the desk holding the pen and looked up at Sebastian with a dull look.

"I dropped my pen." Ciel said. Sebastian just nodded slowly and placed the plate of food on the desk. Then went to pour some tea to accompany the food.

Ciel had retrieved the pen and was about to stand up when he saw Sebastian's feet. More specifically a peek at a sock clad ankle. Without thinking Ciel stalked the feet that were walking away and when he caught another glance of the sock he attacked.

Sebastian quickly caught himself when he felt something collide with his leg. He was about to move away or kick the thing away from him when it started to chew on his ankle. He quickly looked down and saw his master holding his leg. His face suddenly acquired the gloom lines when he realized Ciel was chewing on his ankle like a puppy. He quickly pulled his leg away but Ciel started stalking his leg. Before the boy could pounce again, Sebastian picked him up. Ciel, instead of wiggling, leaned down and started chewing on one of Sebastian's hands.

"Young master! Stop this." Sebastian snapped. Ciel blinked and lifted his head away from Sebastian's hand.

"Why are you holding me?" Ciel asked confused. Sebastian sighed and put Ciel back on his feet.

"Do you not remember what you just did young master?" Sebastian asked slowly. Ciel stared at him and then his face turned pale then a little green.

"Sebastian… I need my mouth washed. Now!" Ciel said looking at his butler desperately.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said hurriedly and quickly whisked Ciel off to the bathroom. His master looked as if he was about to be violently ill and he'd prefer the boy to be ill on tile then on the carpet.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: SHOTA MASTURBATION

Don't like, don't read. The warning should be large enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or make any profit.

Sebastian's Nightmare? Chapter. 3

After the ankle biting incident, Sebastian managed to get Ciel to eat by telling him that he'd leave to find a cure only if Ciel ate something. Ciel conceded because he didn't want another incident like that to happen. His butler had left about fifteen minutes ago. He got through some paperwork but he started feeling itchy. Not physically itchy but like he had to go do something. When he realized he had been staring at the same sentence on a piece of paper for about ten minutes he decided to take a small break.

Ciel leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. The itch got a little stronger and made his eye twitch with annoyance. He got up and opened a window a little thinking he needed some air but it just made the itch even worse. He let out an aggravated sigh as he shut the window. He leaned his head against the glass and decided to take a small stroll in the garden.

He quickly went to his wardrobe and pulled out a hat and matching coat. He jammed the hat on his head, wincing when it squished his new ears but when he looked in the mirror he saw nothing amiss. He shrugged on the coat and fumbled with the buttons for a few minutes. When he finally managed to button a few correctly he glared at his reflection, deemed it good enough, grabbed his gloves, and left his room.

XXX

Ciel breathed in the crisp autumn air once he was outside. He felt a little odd not having his cane but that was by the front door and he didn't want to spend too much time walking through the mansion incase one of his servants saw him. As he started walking down the stone steps towards the garden he paused and tilted his head to the side. He felt his hat shift as one of his ears twitched as if trying to perk up. He quickly righted the hat but he could still hear some muffled giggling and realized it was his gardener. Since his regular ears couldn't hear anything though he assumed his gardener was off away from him so he kept walking.

As he rounded some of the rose bushes he saw a giant pile of leaves in a mound at the base of a tree. He glanced at it and kept walking but felt his feet slowing down. He stopped walking and looked back at the pile of leaves. He didn't notice it but his tale was starting to wag a little and started to pick up speed as he kept staring at the pile of leaves.

Before Ciel knew it, his body took on a mind of its own. He quickly started walking towards the pile and when he was close he took a small running leap, losing his hat in the process, and pounced into the pile. He started rolling around in the leaves, stopped and dug at the leaves then started rolling again. His tale was wagging and he had a small smile on his face without realizing it. His ears perked when he heard something and then his nose started sniffing the air. He opened his eyes and stared at the red eyes of the white haired man? No dog, his nose told him. Ciel finally snapped out of his trance and realized that Pluto was staring at him and that the dog was in his human form.

Ciel slowly shifted so he was on his knees and facing the dog. He sneered a little at the feel of slimy leaves sticking to his bare legs but returned his attention to Pluto when the devil dog moved closer. Ciel made sure to keep his eyes trained on the dog's face because once again Pluto was naked.

"What do you want?" Ciel asked dully. He looked around to see if Finny was around. He was hoping the dog hadn't led the gardener to him but he didn't see, smell, or hear his gardener. Ciel leaned on his hands and was about to push off the ground to stand when his nose bumped into Pluto's. He went crossed eyed trying to see the dog and then quickly pulled back.

Pluto had his head titled to the side and was looking at him like he'd never seen him before. Ciel raised an eyebrow but could understand why the dog would feel confused. The dog probably smelled the changes in him and couldn't understand what was going on. Pluto leaned closer to him again and started sniffing his face. Ciel shut his eye but couldn't help but sniff Pluto in return. The dog smelled like ash and burning yet smelled like fresh air on a cool day. Ciel opened his eye when he didn't feel the dog in front of him anymore.

Pluto was circling Ciel while Ciel looked at him curiously. He decided he should probably go back inside since he had been out long enough. He looked down and grimaced. Sebastian will be extra unpleasant when he realizes he ruined a nice coat while rolling around on the ground. He again went to push up when he felt something bump against his behind. He whipped his head around and saw Pluto sniffing him there. Ciel let out an indignant cry and rolled away from Pluto.

Pluto let out a growl and Ciel immediately felt his ears flatten and his tail lower but he kept trying to get away. Ciel turned and almost got to his feet but Pluto tackled him to the ground. Now he was laying flat on his belly with Pluto pushing him into the ground. He struggled to get the weight off him, ignoring the growling Pluto was doing. He felt the weight lift off him and before he could move he felt a mouth and sharp teeth clamp firmly down on the side of his neck. He immediately went limp and let out a whine.

Ciel suddenly felt weird. That itch turned into an ache in his lower stomach and he started to feel warm. Pluto let go of his neck and started licking him making him squirm. He felt Pluto pawing at his clothing and when he felt a warm hand slip under his shirt he shivered. Before that hand could move any more he heard growling from above him. At first he thought it was directed at him but after a few seconds he realized there was another presence nearby.

Ciel looked up and this time he encountered the red eyes of his butler who was looking at the scene in distaste. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and those eyes glanced down at him then flicked back to Pluto. He felt Pluto crouch over him and growl louder when Sebastian walked closer. He was surprised that Pluto was doing that. Didn't the stupid mutt love the demon or something?

XXX

Sebastian had just gotten back from looking for a cure for his master. Unfortunately the one he was looking for was still gone and was too far away to reach. As he entered the manor he used his senses to see if his master was doing all right and then sighed exasperatedly when he found his master to be outside. As he walked to the back gardens his mind kept supplying images of what his master could be doing. Best-case scenario was that the boy was taking a leisurely stroll. Worst case, he was running around naked like Pluto. That thought made Sebastian's eyes become shadowed as he picked up his pace.

As Sebastian turned the corner of the hedges what met his eyes was not what he was expecting. His young master had brown and orange leaves all over his person and Pluto in human form was crouched over him. It looked as if the dog had tackled the young master. As he got closer Pluto looked at him and instead of happily yipping and jumping on him he crouched over Ciel and started growling. Sebastian raised an eyebrow while looking down his nose at this display. He was not pleased.

Sebastian heard Ciel let out what sounded like a pant and saw that the boy was flushed. Of course it wouldn't do for his master to get sick especially in a condition he wasn't too sure how to handle to begin with. He got closer and Pluto started to growl louder and bare his teeth. Apparently Pluto was showing his dominance over Ciel. But Pluto knew that Sebastian was the alpha so why was he… Sebastian got his answer when Pluto shifted. Sebastian felt his eye twitch in annoyance. Pluto was trying to mount the young master.

Before Pluto could even twitch Sebastian had grabbed him by his collar, strangling him and not caring, and dragged him off Ciel. He then flung him in the general direction of Finny. He stood straight, wiped his hands off, and then turned to Ciel who was still on the ground. Sebastian quickly retrieved Ciel's hat and then picked Ciel up bridal style. Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed a little in confusion when instead of struggling and letting out an indignant yell Ciel wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. Sebastian repressed a shiver and quickly took Ciel back to his room.

Once in Ciel's room, he set the boy on his feet and had to uncurl Ciel's arms from around his neck. He took a step back but held out a hand because Ciel started to sway a little. Sebastian put his hand down when he was sure Ciel was steady and surveyed his master.

Ciel's face was slightly flushed and he was lightly panting. His eyes seemed to be glazed over. There was dirt and leaves all over him. Sebastian wanted to scold the boy but he wasn't even sure if Ciel would register what he said.

He quickly undressed Ciel and tried to ignore the little noises the boy made when his hands brushed against his skin. Once Ciel was standing naked, Sebastian realized that Ciel's nightgown was still in the laundry room. Before he left to fetch it he got a damp washcloth and wiped the dirt off Ciel's legs and face then tried to comb all the leaves and dirt out of his hair. He tucked Ciel into bed and lit a fire in the fireplace. Ciel seemed to have the symptoms of a cold and he didn't want it to progress further. He made sure Ciel was comfortable and then left to get the nightgown.

XXX

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Wasn't he just in the garden? Pluto was doing something to him. Whatever the stupid dog did Ciel knew he didn't like it. Now he felt hot and achy. He squirmed out from under his covers and kicked them to the bottom of the bed. He just lay there, staring up at his canopy not caring that he was naked.

He contemplated getting up and glanced towards the fire across the room. Taking the covers off barely helped cool him. His eyes then lowered to his body and he blinked in confusion. His penis was standing up. He didn't know it could do that but maybe that was what was making him uncomfortable. He reached down to push it down but once he touched it he gasped and pulled his hand away.

He sat up a little and tentatively reached out to touch it again. He placed a finger on it and let out a small breath. It didn't hurt but it made him feel hotter. He then ran his finger down it and shivered in pleasure. He pushed down a little harder and if felt even better. He cupped his hand around it and squeezed resulting in him giving a surprised moan and bucking his hips. He flopped back on the bed and without conscious thought his hand slowly started moving on its own.

He felt his face flush even more but the ache started to turn into something that felt indescribably good. He had his eyes closed and was panting lightly. He opened his eyes when he felt wetness on his hand and looked down to see some sort of fluid leaking from the tip. He swiped his thumb over it and his back arched in extreme pleasure. Being greedy, he swiped his thumb over it again and moaned a little louder. The moan surprised him into stopping for a moment but without him noticing he let out a whine in desperation.

His hand then resumed stroking but he would swipe his thumb over the head every so often. Eventually he started stroking faster, feeling the pleasure curling in his stomach, while he squirmed and panted on the bed. He could feel something trying to happen but what he was doing just wasn't enough. All he knew was that it felt wonderful and he wanted it but he needed something more.

Ciel growled in frustration. The pleasure was turning into a more intense ache. It amplified the pleasure but it was getting to be too much. He had to stop and get his breathing under control because he was panting so hard and his arm was starting to cramp. He knew he hadn't been doing it for too long since Sebastian hadn't come back yet.

As he tried to calm his body down he tried to think of what to do to get rid of this ache. He squirmed when he felt moisture roll down the cleft of his ass. Furrowing his eyebrows and, blushing a bit in embarrassment while looking around the room, he rolled a little on his side and pressed a finger above his ass. He then ran it down the cleft and felt even more moisture down there. When his finger touched his entrance he prodded at it, biting his lip at the surprisingly pleasurable feel. He pulled his finger away and looked at it. There was a clear liquid that didn't have much of a smell to it covering the tip of his finger. He put his finger back and pushed a little, gasping at the sensation. Before he knew it he managed to push his finger in to the first knuckle. It felt really good and some how he knew that this is what he needed to get rid of the ache.

He was uncomfortable on his side so he rolled back onto his back. He reached down with his hand and placed it at his entrance once more while placing his other hand on his penis. He started stroking himself and pushed his finger back in. He had to bend one of his legs, his foot flat against the bed, so he could push more of his finger in and when he did he felt so good. But it wasn't enough. After a few seconds of stroking and pushing he got impatient and started to pick up the pace.

He felt even closer to whatever the feeling he had before was. He pushed another finger in along side the other one barely wincing at the stretch. He felt so good but it still wasn't enough. He was starting to get uncomfortable in this position and moving faster didn't seem to do anything but make him want more of something. He just wished he knew what. He again stopped, which felt tortuous, and decided to roll onto his stomach. It didn't feel right so he got on his hands and knees, and spread his legs, his tail perking up. For some reason this position felt the most natural.

XXX

Sebastian sighed while walking quickly to his master's room. He simply went to fetch the nightgown from the laundry room but unfortunately he was detained by Finny who was telling him that Pluto was acting up. Before he could comment on that Mei-lin found him and said that Bard found his flamethrower. At that, Sebastian's eye twitched and he went to find the errant cook. Once he found the cook and took the man's favorite cooking tool away, after putting out the fire that was started, he turned and again ran into a this time crying Finny. He consoled the boy in his own way and then proceeded to the laundry room. The whole ordeal had taken him approximately ten minutes.

Sebastian finally made it to his young master's room. Knocking on the door, he didn't hear any response so he slipped in and shut the door quietly, back to the bed. Once he saw the door was closed he finally registered the panting coming from the bed. He sharply turned around hoping his master's condition hadn't worsened. Instead his eyes widened in surprise at the sight as the nightgown fell from his hands.

xxxxxxx

A/N: I started using XXX because lines don't seem to register on websites when something is uploaded to it. -_-

Anyway, I thank everyone who has favorited, watched, and/or reviewed. It makes me very happy. ^.^ Also I recommend reading Yuuki-Ravna's stories. She only does kuroshitsuji stuff but they're good. So go read them and tell her I sent you. xD


	4. Chapter 4

The name for the fanfic was only temporary because I couldn't think of one. A friend said something that would be Sebastian's real nightmare and it would be a ton of Grells. xD

Warning: YAOI GUYXGUY ACTION SMEXY SMEX you were warned.

Short but to the point.

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from Kuroshitsuji.

Sebastian's Nightmare? 4

Sebastian couldn't take his eyes away from the sight. He didn't care what his face looked like. He didn't care that the nightgown that was once clean and pressed was now dirty and wrinkled. All he could do was watch and listen to the sight on the bed. He was no stranger to lust but he felt as if it had punched him in the stomach.

Ciel was on his bed, on his knees with his bottom in the air while his chest and the side of his flushed face was pressed against the bed. His legs were spread apart and his tail was pointing straight up quivering slightly. The position was odd enough and enticing but what the boy's hands were doing was what made Sebastian's mind short circuit. One of the boy's hands encircled his penis and was furiously moving while the boy's other hand was behind him pumping three fingers in and out his entrance.

Sebastian felt his hands twitch as if his hands were the ones touching his master. He took a cautious step forward, then another, and before he knew it he was standing next to the bed getting an even better view. He could feel his eyes change to his demon eyes and he had to reign himself in, lest he hurt his young master. He took a deep breath to calm himself but instead of helping it just made him lose more control. The boy's pheromones were absolutely delicious smelling. It made Sebastian want to claim the boy, sink his fangs into him, and sink other things. He knew he had to leave but he was rooted to the spot. He was just going to stand there and not do anything. That was until he heard his master say his name.

"Se-bastian…" Ciel whimpered out when he caught sight of his demon butler standing by his bedside. When those demonic eyes zeroed in on him, instead of being scared he moaned in pleasure and arched his back. His mind didn't realize it but his body was trying to entice the demon into action. But just by saying his name made the demon lose his control.

Sebastian felt his breathing stop at the display his young master put on for him. Without losing another second, he kicked off his shoes and climbed on the bed behind the boy. He removed his gloves and jacket and then he rolled up his sleeves. He eyed the boy's fingers that were being pumped in and out and quickly removed them, ignoring the pitiful groan and raising an eyebrow at the liquid that covered the boy's fingers. He pulled his young master's other hand away from himself making the boy whine at the loss.

"Now, now young master. Too much pleasure can be painful and you seem to be more pained than pleasured. I shall show you the correct way." Sebastian tried to say in his neutral tone but it his voice came out a bit more breathily then he wanted. Sebastian took Ciel's hands and placed them on either side of the boy's head, making sure to press his chest lightly against the boy's back. "Forgive me for not waiting for a direct order but you don't seem to be in the right state of mind. And since I am one hell of a butler I shall help restore you to a healthy state of mind. By any means necessary." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear making Ciel arch his back and rub his buttocks against the bulge in Sebastian's pants.

Sebastian lifted off Ciel and rubbed one of the round globes with his hand. Ciel pushed into the petting making Sebastian smirk. He thought to himself, 'Once the young master comes to be in the right state of mind and remembers how he acted, I wonder how he will act?' Without further preamble he pushed a finger into the tight, hot, and surprisingly wet heat of the boy. He looked down in surprise and then glanced around the room to see if there was any oil or water around. He saw none so he pressed another finger in along side the other and watched as his fingers were coated with the liquid. It was then he realized what it was.

"My my young master. It seems you aren't just acting like a bitch in heat, you really are one." Sebastian said amused. He had stopped moving his hand and watched as Ciel thrust his hips back onto his fingers. The boy had done a nice job stretching himself but Sebastian knew it wasn't enough. He added a third finger and saw the boy falter in his movements, probably from the wider stretch, so Sebastian started moving and spreading his fingers. Ciel eventually started thrusting again and Sebastian couldn't take it anymore.

Sebastian removed his fingers, watching Ciel's body shudder, and listened to him whimper at the loss. He quickly released himself from the confines of his pants and decided to unbutton his shirt so he could feel his skin against Ciel's. Before Ciel could move or make any other pleading sounds, Sebastian placed a hand on the boy's hip to steady him and then guided himself to the boy's entrance. Without further delay he pushed in firmly, reveling in the tight heat and the way the boy was reacting. He wished he could see the boy's expression but he, although he'd never admit it out loud, was desperate to feel the boy.

Once he was fully sheathed, he wondered if it was hurting the boy. He tilted his head to the side to see the boy's expression. Ciel's mouth was open and he was drooling a little while his half opened eyes were clouded over with pleasure. His fingers were curled into the bed holding so tightly his knuckles were starting to turn white. Sebastian let out a surprised moan when Ciel flexed his muscles and became even tighter.

"Now, now puppy, I'll give you what you want. We shall have to have a lesson later about patience. But for now…" Sebastian held Ciel's hips firmly and started moving. He pulled out slowly and thrust back in just a slowly. After a few seconds of this he sped up. He shifted, thrusting in harder and was rewarded with a moan of pure pleasure that made him quiver in delight. He sped up once again making the moans come more often. Before he realized it he was moving so hard he was worried for his young master's hips. The boy's knees kept lifting off the bed with how hard Sebastian was moving. The demon reigned himself in and stopped thrusting so hard but didn't slow down.

Sebastian felt close to coming and was amazed because he usually lasted longer than this, or didn't even cum at all. But this boy, even with dog features, made Sebastian want to spill deep inside him, claiming him in a more primal and natural way. A part of his brain supplied that it was probably the animal pheromones spilling out of the boy that made him think that way but he knew it wasn't just that. If anything the pheromones were just the catalyst to bring him to this point. This tight, hot, wet point.

Sebastian felt the boy clenching even more and knew he was close so to help him along he leaned down, making sure his chest was touching Ciel's bareback and not squishing his tail, and brought a hand under the boy to the wrap around his member. He started stroking and felt Ciel arch his back against him. He licked the nape of Ciel's neck and moved his mouth next to Ciel's ear. Sebastian panted in the boy's ear; listening to the noises Ciel was making and getting a little power high off of it. He then did something he knew would never happen while the boy had his wits about him. He gave an order.

"Cum for me." Sebastian commanded huskily. He felt Ciel freeze then throw his head back against his shoulder, releasing what could almost be called a howl. He growled when he felt the boy clench even tighter around him while the boy came over his hand. Sebastian closed his eyes and let himself feel the tight squeeze and the quivering muscles beneath him while he kept thrusting. He gave one last powerful thrust making Ciel's knees lift from the bed once more and bit into the boy's shoulder as he released deep inside the boy. He was practically curled around his master as he shuddered through his climax.

When Sebastian came back to himself he opened his eyes and released Ciel's shoulder. He saw the bloody bite mark and without really thinking he leaned down and lapped at it, cleaning it. He blinked out of his daze and quickly lifted himself up. Ciel was laying there breathing heavily and was apparently unconscious. Luckily he didn't actually collapse on Ciel, he was just hovering over him.

Sebastian eased out of the boy and checked to make sure there was no blood, which there wasn't. He gently rolled the boy over and saw the boy's face scrunch up but he didn't make any other movement. Sebastian sighed and got off the bed. He fetched a damp wash cloth, cleaned himself, cleaned the young master, taking great delight in cleaning his seed off the boy, replaced the sheets with clean ones, and just before he put the boy in his slightly wrinkled nightgown he finally noticed something off about the boy. Ciel no longer had the ears or tail. To make sure, he petted the boy's head and then ran his hand down the boy's back, not hesitating in squeezing the boy's butt even though he didn't have to go that far down, not feeling anything a miss. It seemed as if his young master was back to normal.

Sebastian finally dressed Ciel, touching the unconscious boy more than necessary, and then dressed himself fully. He went to the windows and cracked them open a bit to get rid of the smell in the air. He closed the curtains around the boy's bed so the light wouldn't disturb him as he slept. He took one more look around the room to make sure everything was in order and then headed to the door. He had to make sure the house was still intact. And find something that will soothe the young master's soreness when he wakes up.


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't updated anything in a little while. Why? Because I haven't felt like writing. But there, I updated. Dunno if you'll like or not. It's mostly just an information chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit off Kuroshitsuji.

Sebastian's Nightmare ch. 5

As Sebastian was heading down the stairs to go to the kitchen he encountered Lau and Ran-Mao who were making their way.

"Ah hello Sebastian." Lau said happily, not opening his eyes. Ran-Mao just stared at Sebastian blankly while holding onto Lau's arm. Sebastian looked at the Chinese man with an un-amused look. What was with the Chinese man just appearing in the manor?

"Lau-san. I thought you went abroad on business." Sebastian said waiting for an explanation. The Chinese man had visited about a week ago telling his young master about business he had to attend to.

"I did. Luckily the place I was meeting my client wasn't too far but I did cut the trip short. Perhaps I can tell you the story in a more comfortable setting." Lau said opening his eyes a sliver. Sebastian bowed a little and led the guests to the upstairs lounge area. Lau sat on the couch with Ran-Mao immediately perching herself on his lap. Sebastian stood stoically in front of the two.

"Where's the young Earl?" Lau asked looking around as if the boy was already in the room.

"The young master has taken ill. If you have any messages for him I shall pass them along." Sebastian told the man. Sebastian noted the way Ran-Mao and Lau glanced at each other.

"How long has he been sick?" Lau asked, rubbing his hand up and down Ran-Mao's leg.

"He has been ill for the past few days. We believe he caught it from our chef." Sebastian said looking at them suspiciously. "Lau-san, why did you cut your trip short?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"Ah well, we had a little slip up with one of our products for the client." Lau said tilting his head almost as if embarrassed. "You see, anything we give to our clients we put in red bottles, everything else is put in clear bottles."

"So you're saying you mixed up something legal with something illegal by putting them in the wrong bottles. Am I correct?" Sebastian asked but he knew the answer. Lau just smiled at the man. "Does this slip up have anything to do with my young master's illness?" Sebastian asked seriously.

"Well I hope not. You see before I left I gave the Earl something that would relax him from all his work." Sebastian's eyes almost glowed red as he glared at the man but Lau held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Nothing to do with drugs. It was just an herbal mix, herbs that are to help a person relax. They can be found in different teas." Sebastian's glare lessened but he didn't take his sharp gaze off the man.

"Did you give my master something that was meant for your client?" Sebastian asked. Lau smiled a little nervously at the butler. "What exactly was it Lau?" Sebastian's aura grew darker making the Chinese man gulp.

"It was nothing harmful. It was something to help my client's wives be more fertile." Lau said trying to remain unaffected by the menacing butler. Luckily what Lau said made Sebastian's dark aura disappear.

"That's it?" Sebastian wanted to make sure. Lau nodded. "So if my male master was to accidentally drink it then it shall just make him more fertile, correct?" Sebastian asked crossing his arms over his chest but bringing one hand up to his chin as if he was thinking. He caught another glance shared between Ran-Mao and Lau.

"Well, I'm not sure what it would do to a male honestly. It has only been tested on females. One of the unusual ingredients in it was that of a female dog in heat. My client requested it since he wanted some of his more stubborn wives to be more compliant. A dog was what came to mind apparently." Lau explained. Sebastian stared at the man and slowly lowered his arms back to his sides.

"A bitch in heat?" Sebastian said lowly. Lau just looked at him questionably but nodded. "Was there any side effects to the females you gave it to?" Sebastian asked curiously. Lau raised an eyebrow but answered anyway.

"Well the tests were all positive. Every woman that took it easily got pregnant. We did have a few that tried to resist but as the heat cycle progressed it got harder for them to keep away from males, I guess is the nicest way of saying it. Also it seemed age determined their staying power. The younger females practically threw themselves at the closest male, although ones that had someone special held out until they got to him. Ah young love." Lau said smiling. Sebastian just stared at him blankly. "Ah! There was an odd side effect with the younger girls, ones that were still developing. For some reason they sprouted dog ears and tails. They also seemed to take on more characteristics of the dog physically because they're gestation period was shorter. They had some of the healthiest children." Sebastian didn't know how to take that. His young master certainly acquired the traits and some physical qualities of a dog but did he do so internally?

"Lau-san, if a young still developing male were to drink some, what do you think that would do to him?" Sebastian asked cautiously. Lau stopped smiling and seemed to think.

"Well, it is possible that he could be more feminine but I don't think any harm would come from it. He will want to mate and be submissive though. The quickest way to get rid of the heat is to mate after all. But I don't think the boy can get pregnant. You never know, there could be an odd sort of magic in the air that can make it so, whether it be good or evil." Lau smiled at Sebastian as if he told a joke. Sebastian just gave a small smile to be polite.

Ran-Mao stood up letting Lau stand. "Well since the young Earl is ill give him my regards. And if you happen to find the vial I'd like that back." Sebastian nodded and led them back out and to the door. Before Sebastian could close the door Lau caught his attention. "One more thing, if the young Earl did accidentally drink it then make sure no dogs are around. Usually when a male dog smells a female dog in heat they'll just go for it but it seemed that when a human female was in heat the dog became even more aggressive. Even to the point of turning on their owner who they have been loyal to." Sebastian nodded and quickly closed the door. That explained Pluto.

Sebastian got an eerie feeling and knew it had to do with his young master. Without any hesitation he swiftly walked to the boy's room and opened the door. He noticed that one of the windows was even more open as he walked towards the bed and opened the curtains. There he saw his master lying above the covers on his stomach with his nightgown bunched up around his waist showing off his cute butt. Sebastian glared at the intruder on the bed though. Pluto, in human form, was astride the boy and was licking at Ciel's inner thigh and getting higher. He stopped abruptly when he heard Sebastian open the curtains and focused his gaze on the demon. Pluto's eyes were glowing as he crouched over the still slumbering boy. Sebastian's eyes glowed as well as he glared at the demon dog. Instead of backing down Pluto bared his teeth and growled. Sebastian was not amused.

XXX

Ciel woke up to the howling of Pluto but instead of it getting closer the sound seemed to be getting further away. He looked around his room and saw the curtains drawn around his bed. He went to open them but as he sat up pain lanced up his spine originating from his bottom. He flopped back on the bed and grit his teeth until the pain subsided. What on earth did he do? The last thing he remembered was feeling hot and achy and Sebastian putting him to bed. Everything after that was all fuzzy.

He heard a knock at his door and then heard his butler enter. The curtains on his bed were drawn back. He glanced at the windows and saw that the sun was almost set then looked back at his butler when he heard the teacart. There was a wonderful aroma originating from the cart and he blushed a little when his stomach growled. Sebastian came to his bedside and bowed.

"I hope you had a nice nap young master. You slept through lunch and I knew you'd be hungry so I prepared an early dinner for you. Are you feeling better?" Sebastian asked as he sat Ciel up. He noticed the boy wincing and tried to handle him more carefully. He stacked a pile of pillows behind Ciel and then turned to set the tray over Ciel's legs.

"Sebastian. Why am I sore?" Ciel asked as he sipped his tea and then dove, with elegance, into his meal. Sebastian stared at him blankly.

"Young master doesn't remember?" Sebastian asked slowly. Lau didn't say anything about the girls forgetting. Of course the Chinese man could've just withheld the information. Sebastian wouldn't be surprised. Ciel looked up at his butler.

"I remember feeling achy and hot but not sore. Am I sore due to that?" Ciel asked. "But why do I feel especially sore…" Ciel tapered off.

"Young master?"

"Never mind." Ciel said blushing slightly. Sebastian stayed standing by Ciel's bedside as the boy ate. "I heard Pluto howling earlier. He didn't do anything did he?" Ciel asked without looking at his butler. If he did he would've seen his butler's eyes flash a demonic red.

"He got into the house again. I simply put him out." Sebastian said. By put him out Sebastian meant he dragged the dog out and tossed him further away from the house then usual. He smiled at Ciel when the boy looked up at him. Sebastian took the tray from Ciel when he was finished eating but poured another cup of tea for him. "How are you feeling now?" Ciel was about to take another sip of his tea when he looked at his butler. He shifted a little, noticing that the pain was duller when he moved.

"Better then when I woke up. You never did answer my question Sebastian." Ciel stated, remembering what he asked earlier.

"The soreness is attributed to your illness." Sebastian replied. He didn't lie but he didn't state what actually caused it. Ciel just nodded and accepted it.

"I see I wasted daylight hours. I should try to get some more paperwork done." Ciel said handing his teacup and saucer to Sebastian and then slowly moving to get out of bed.

"Are you sure you shouldn't rest more young master?" Sebastian asked while assisting Ciel in getting out of bed.

"I can assure you, besides the soreness, I feel as I do when at full health. So perhaps the soreness is the last of this illness." Ciel responded in a bored tone as he shuffled over to his desk. He waved Sebastian away when he tried to undress him but requested a few pillows before he sat down on his desk chair.

As Ciel worked, Sebastian stood behind the boy thinking about what Lau told him. He was hoping Ciel would still be asleep by the time he got back from throwing the dog out so he would be able to check if anything internal did change with the boy. He'll just have to sneak in when the boy falls asleep. He focused his gaze on his young master and wondered how long it would take for the boy to notice that he no longer had his ears and tail. Eventually Sebastian excused himself to make sure the other servants hadn't done anything in his absence but he made sure the windows were all shut before he left.

He came back at the usual time of when his young master went to bed. When he entered the room he saw the boy slumped over the desk. He quickly walked towards him, making sure he was all right. The young master seemed to have fallen asleep but he did feel a little warm. Perhaps the "illness" was still working itself out of his system? Sebastian lifted the boy bridal style, blew out the candle on the desk since he didn't need it, and laid the young master on the bed.

Before he tucked the boy in he closed his eyes and ran his hand over the boy's body to see if there was anything amiss. His hand stopped above the boy's abdomen when he noticed something off. It felt like there was something womb like developing but it wasn't enough to bear anything. Hopefully the young master was out of heat and nothing would come of this. What Lau said about "magic in the air" probably wasn't too far off. His semen could be just the thing to actually get his young master pregnant.

Sebastian opened his eyes but left his hand over the boy's abdomen. He tried to imagine the boy pregnant, round with his child. Oddly enough it wasn't too hard to imagine and the image was actually turning him on. He snatched his hand away when he realized he was rubbing the boy's abdomen. Sebastian quickly tucked the young master in and left to settle the house for the night.

XXX

Ciel woke up in the middle of the night. He felt hot and achy again. He kicked the covers off and rolled around but he couldn't cool down. His eyes suddenly glazed over when he caught the smell of his mate. He sniffed the air and followed the trace. He practically stumbled out the door and down the hall but that didn't deter him. His feet were leading him even though the scent kept fading in and out. Before he knew it he opened a door and was flooded by the scent. He started panting as he clambered up on the bed his mate was lying on. He registered that his mate was talking to him but he ignored that in favor of straddling the man. He groaned happily as his erect penis rubbed against his mate.

XXX

Sebastian was lying in bed trying to think of what food shall be served tomorrow when he sensed his young master outside his room. He was about to get up when the door was opened and a panting and glassy eyed Ciel stumbled into his room. Sebastian's eyes dilated when he smelled the pheromones coming off the boy.

"Young master, are you all right?" Sebastian asked a little worriedly. He didn't like where this was going. He would love to sink into his master again, of course, and claim his body over and over and over again. But he didn't want to chance the boy getting pregnant. Did he? Well this was certainly a test of his will since the boy was now straddling him. It seemed that nothing he was saying was registering with the boy. He sat up and nearly groaned with the boy when Ciel started rubbing his erection against his abdomen. Sebastian tried again.

"Young master, do you know what you're doing?" He asked breathily. Ciel's reply was licking the tip of his nose and then giving him basically puppy eyes. Sebastian felt himself gulp especially when he felt small hands undoing his trousers. He let out a shaky sigh. He leaned back and watched Ciel try to tug his pants off without getting off his perch. He smirked and decided to help the boy. Consequences be damned.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profits from Kuroshitsuji or Kuroshitsuji II.

WARNING WARNING WARNING: YAOI This chapter is a whole LEMON. Two guys getting it on. If that offends you then why are you in the Kuroshitsuji section?

A/N: Hey, look at that. A story. .;;; Well I hope you all enjoy it. It's pure smut. Reason for my absence? Don't think you guy's care. Here's the story. ***dies due to hunger***

Sebastian's Nightmare? 6

XXXXXXXX

"_Young master, do you know what you're doing?" He asked breathily. Ciel's reply was licking the tip of his nose and then giving him basically puppy eyes. Sebastian felt himself gulp especially when he felt small hands undoing his trousers. He let out a shaky sigh. He leaned back and watched Ciel try to tug his pants off without getting off his perch. He smirked and decided to help the boy. Consequences be damned. _

Ciel growled at the fact that the pants weren't coming off but he quickly looked up when Sebastian's joined his own. Before he could shove his hands down Sebastian's pants, Sebastian suddenly pulled him forward so he was pressed up against his chest. This resulted in Ciel's erection getting trapped between them and him releasing a loud moan, well it would've been loud if Sebastian hadn't pressed his lips against Ciel's.

Sebastian would've loved to hear Ciel but they were in the servant's wing and he didn't want the other servants to come bother them. He felt his eyes glow in slight irritation but mostly in lust as Ciel sucked desperately on his tongue. Sebastian let Ciel do what he pleased with his mouth as he put his hands on the boy's behind to lift him up a little, thus having Ciel's trapped erection rub even more against him, so he could shove his pants and undergarments out of the way and free his own trapped erection.

Ciel moaned into Sebastian's mouth again and without conscious thought his hips started thrusting and rubbing his now bared erection, since his nightshirt had rode up, against Sebastian. He pulled out of the kiss to get some air in his lungs and mewled when he felt Sebastian massage his behind. He sighed when he felt one of Sebastian's fingers breach his entrance and rocked back to get it to go deeper. Ciel focused on Sebastian's face and shivered at the intense look he was given but his eyes rolled back when Sebastian pushed a second finger in and hit his prostrate directly.

Sebastian was greatly enjoying what he was seeing and feeling. He knew he didn't have to prep Ciel but he felt it was necessary, plus the process was quite enjoyable. He smirked when he felt Ciel shiver from just looking at him, and at the fact that the boy's entrance clenched around his fingers. He removed his fingers, enjoying the disappointed groan that was produced, and encouraged Ciel to sit up. Ciel looked at him confused but when Sebastian positioned himself he saw Ciel's eyes light up.

When Ciel felt Sebastian start entering him he took things into his own hands and quickly sat down. His back arched in pleasure at being filled by his mate once again. He glanced down at Sebastian and saw the man's eyes clenched shut almost as if he was in pain but Ciel knew the man was far from pain. Ciel steadied his breathing, lifted himself up and then sat back down. He put his hands on Sebastian's stomach to get better leverage and tried to move faster.

Sebastian was not expecting to be sheathed in Ciel as quickly as he was. His clenched eyes quickly opened when Ciel started moving. He stared at where they were connected and then glared as Ciel's nightshirt and arms blocked the view. Sebastian ripped the nightshirt off, grabbed the boy's hands, and interlaced their fingers.

Ciel had stopped moving when his shirt was quickly ripped off him and his hands were grabbed but started moving even faster once he had leverage again. The fast pace was straining his legs but it felt so good. It especially felt good when Sebastian started thrusting up as he sat down. Ciel's limited stamina started to wane though, so he stopped riding Sebastian, making Sebastian growl lowly. Instead, having Sebastian sheathed inside him he started swiveling his hips. He heard Sebastian suck in a breath at that and managed to grin down at his mate. Even though this gave his legs a break, Sebastian's cock was pressed against his prostate, so every time he moved pleasure raced a long his senses knocking out what little breath he caught.

Sebastian had to keep from crushing Ciel's hands by accident; the pleasure was just so good. When Ciel stopped riding him he almost rolled them over but when Ciel started grinding against him he was glad he controlled himself. Sebastian could see that Ciel was running short on breath and he didn't want the boy to asphyxiate himself, so he let go of Ciel's hands and held onto the boy's hips to still him. Ciel's harsh pants filled the air as he looked down at Sebastian in confusion. When Ciel's breathing got under control, Sebastian slowly rolled his hip up making the boy gasp. He kept rolling his hips torturing himself as much as he was torturing the boy.

Ciel was confused when Sebastian stopped his hips and he wanted to whine but he had to catch his breath first. Slowly it dawned on him why Sebastian stopped him and he was almost embarrassed that he got so out of control. He just wanted his mate so badly. When the man started rolling his hips it felt so good but it was too slow. He tried to move his hips but Sebastian still had a hold on them, even when he tried to pry the hands away. He gave a small whine and clenched down on Sebastian making the man growl at him. Ciel tried to keep from grinning as he thought of a way to get Sebastian to move faster, and hopefully, come soon. Every time Sebastian rolled his hips up Ciel would clench down on him.

Sebastian was not amused. It felt wonderful, of course. But if Ciel kept doing that he was sure he'd come inside the boy and he wanted to avoid that if he could. He suddenly pulled Ciel so he was almost hugging the boy and then rolled them over so he was on top. He tried to pull away from Ciel but Ciel had managed to wrap his arms around his neck. The boy was nuzzling his neck while moving his hips. It was quite a contradiction what was happening at either end of the boy. Sebastian's eyes glowed as he bit Ciel's neck. Ciel immediately went limp and whimpered at him. Sebastian couldn't keep the demonic grin off his face if he wanted too. He quickly licked the spot he bit and pulled away to look at the boy. Ciel looked at him with glassy eyes and started moving his hips again.

"You are insatiable, young master." Sebastian said lowly as he once again held onto the boy's hips and started thrusting in at a fast pace. Ever since the boy stumbled into his room it was torture, so why prolong it? He focused on Ciel's face and even though he was being a bit harsh on the boy he seemed to love it. He was also surprised that the boy had been relatively quiet, even though he wasn't in his right mind apparently he picked up on the need to stay quiet. That was his young master though. He felt himself finally reach his peak so he pulled out of Ciel, held the boy against him, and rubbed himself against the boy's erection and abdomen. He groaned as he spilled himself onto the boy, feeling his cum coat his own abdomen as well. He quickly released the boy so as not to crush him and looked down to see if he was okay.

His young master was staring at him wide eyed as if he couldn't believe what Sebastian had just done. Sebastian was wondering if his young master finally snapped back to his right state of mind. Instead the boy started to squirm and looked at him with slightly teary eyes, which surprised him. He watched as the boy ran two of his fingers down his cum covered stomach and quickly grabbed the boy's wrist when he saw he was going to stick those fingers inside himself. He didn't want to risk getting any cum in his young master.

Ciel did not agree with his mate as he tried to get his fingers inside himself. He knew that his mate's semen would cool this burning inside him. Why wasn't his mate letting him? He tried it with his other hand but again the same thing. He knew he could've found another mate to cool this burning ache inside him but he wanted this man to be his mate. He wiggled, writhed, and whined pathetically trying to get away or get his fingers closer. Instead he felt his fingers cleaned with some sort of cloth and then his stomach was wiped clean. He let out a pitiful whimper as his mate stood up.

"Sebastian! No…" Ciel said weakly. When Sebastian focused on him Ciel placed his hands under his legs right above his knees and lifted his legs up so he was spread out for Sebastian. The man just raised an eyebrow but Ciel could see Sebastian's cock take interest. He then did something that he would never do in his right mind because he would've rather died. He begged. "Sebastian… Please!"

Sebastian stood still watching his young master. This did surprise him but Lau did say that the women affected threw themselves at men. Hearing his young master beg though was surprisingly pleasing. He watched as Ciel writhed on the bed trying to entice him but still he didn't move. Not even when Ciel rolled over and prostrated himself in a submissive position. He raised an eyebrow when he heard an annoyed huff and simply smirked.

Ciel was desperate but now he was just annoyed. He tried to entice his mate back onto the bed and back inside him but nothing seemed to be working. He huffed and looked at his mate who was still standing at the end of the bed like a statue. The man smirking at him made him glare. He went to look away when he noticed something.

Sebastian looked at Ciel questionably when the boy looked at him with big innocent eyes. He raised an eyebrow again when Ciel started crawling towards him. 'Was his young master going to tackle him or perhaps slap him for his insolence?' Sebastian thought to himself. His head snapped up as he inhaled sharply. He slowly looked down to see Ciel's small mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. He was half hard from the display Ciel put on for him but the feel and sight of Ciel sucking on him woke him fully. Damn his demonic libido.

Ciel made a small noise when he felt the cock in his mouth grow larger. He wrapped both his hands around the swollen appendage and tried to take as much of into his mouth as he could. The rest he used his hands to pump. He moaned at the taste of his mate on his tongue. He tried to take more in but he felt his gag reflex act up. He pulled off and breathed deeply. He glanced up at Sebastian and shivered at the glowing eyes staring directly at him. He leaned forward and licked the tip never taking his eyes away from Sebastian's.

Sebastian had to control himself from holding Ciel's head and shoving himself down the boy's throat. When Ciel stopped to look at him he couldn't stop staring. When Ciel's small tongue came out and licked him he couldn't take it anymore.

Ciel blinked at the ceiling in surprise. One minute he was licking Sebastian and the next thing he knew he was on his back on the bed. His legs were lifted into the air and Sebastian's face was suddenly hovering over his own. He winced a little at the awkward position of being almost bent in half but gasped happily when he felt Sebastian slip back inside him.

"You just had to push me, young master." Sebastian growled lowly into Ciel's ear and smirked at the shiver that produced. "If the consequences aren't favorable I will gladly point out that this was all your fault." Sebastian stated as he started to move his hips.

Ciel registered what Sebastian said but didn't care. He rocked his hips in time with Sebastian's thrusts. He was in heaven. Sebastian kept hitting that special spot inside him, which made his mind go numb with pleasure. He didn't even notice the discomfort of being bent in half anymore.

Sebastian stared down at his young master who had the most pleasured look on his face. The way he had the boy angled it felt like he was going even deeper and he didn't even think that was possible. His hips picked up speed. The only noises in the room were the panting and mewling of Ciel, the rhythmic creaking of the bed, and the slap of flesh against flesh. The lewd noises spurred Sebastian to move that much faster. He could feel himself drawing close to the end. He had a fleeting thought that Ciel must be dying since the boy hadn't cum at all.

Ciel was right on the edge of coming he just needed that little push that only Sebastian could give him. He kept clenching around Sebastian to get him to come faster but that was only working so much. He got his wits about him and managed to gasp out, "Please!" He then sunk his teeth into Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian tried to hold back but that gasped plea and the teeth in his shoulder drove him wild. He grit his teeth as he slammed jerkily into the body below him a few more times. He growled as he buried himself in Ciel one last time and came. He watched Ciel's face through slitted eyes and his own pleasure. The look on Ciel's face and the even tighter clenching made Sebastian jerk his hips forward even more and groan lowly.

When Ciel felt Sebastian cum inside him his eyes rolled back into his head as his mouth fell open in a silent scream. It almost hurt how hard he came. The pleasure was too much for his body and he lost consciousness.

Sebastian slowly lowered Ciel's legs as he got his bearings. He grinned smugly when he saw that he had screwed Ciel into unconsciousness. He slowly pulled out and sighed as his cum spilled out of the boy. He wasn't sure if it was a satisfied sigh or a disappointed sigh. He stood up to grab a washcloth and quickly cleaned the boy's abdomen and chest. He took his time cleaning up between Ciel's thighs but once there was nothing left to clean he sighed a little sadly.

Sebastian looked for the boy's nightshirt and just stared at the tattered remains of it. He had no one to blame but himself for that. He stood up once again to grab one of his shirts while straightening out his own outfit, which were pajamas just in case the other servants had reason to see him in the middle of the night. He had to take Ciel back to his own room so the other servants wouldn't get any ideas. Had to always keep up appearances no matter the situation.

Sebastian dressed Ciel quickly and cracked a window open to dissipate the smell of sex in his room. He scooped up the unconscious boy, slipped out of his room, and silently made his way back to Ciel's room in the pitch-black house. As he walked, Ciel unconsciously nuzzled against him making Sebastian's lips tilt up in a smile. When he got in Ciel's room he saw the disarray that was the boy's bedding so he gently set Ciel down at the end of the bed and quickly made the bed. He then put Ciel properly on the bed and tucked the boy in. Before he left he leaned over gently stole a kiss.

"Tomorrow will be an interesting morning." Sebastian murmured to the sleeping boy. As he went to leave the room, he turned to face Ciel. "Sweet dreams, young master." He said with an amused smirk on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian's Nightmare? 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to nor make any profit from Kuroshitsuji or Kuroshitsuji II. Those belong to Yana Toboso.

* * *

Sebastian quietly closed the study door behind him. It was midmorning and the air around his young master was tense, to put it lightly. When Sebastian woke the boy up this morning he was understandably grumpy and then tried to hide the pain he felt from his observant butler. Sebastian let it slide since he didn't want to explain how his young master acquired the pain, as tempting as it was to see the boy's expression.

Sebastian approached the stairs and noticed Maylene mopping in front of the front door. He didn't want to startle the already easily startled maid so he quietly made his way down the stairs and silently walked towards the kitchen. He was about to take his jacket off and roll up his sleeves to start preparing lunch when he heard a door slam open, Maylene shriek, and the sound of water being splashed. Sebastian quickly ran back into the entryway. He skidded a little when he stopped and felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation at what he saw.

Lady Elizabeth Middleford stood in the doorway looking down at Maylene in confusion as the maid scrambled on her knees to clean up the spilled water with Paula, her lady in waiting, smiling nervously behind the young lady. Sebastian noticed that where Maylene was previously when he saw her was right where the door opened. Sebastian stiffly approached the unwanted guests.

"Sebastian!" Lizzie cried in delight upon seeing the butler. Her lady in waiting blushed while Maylene quickly stood at attention. Sebastian gave the girl a stern look.

"Lady Elizabeth. It is quite rude and very un-lady like to barge into someone else's home, unless it is your own, even if invited." Sebastian said not hiding the scolding in his tone. Lizzie got slightly teary eyed and looked down. Sebastian took slight pleasure in that but turned his attention to Maylene. "You were not harmed by the door being thrown open, were you?" Sebastian asked. Maylene quickly shook her head back and forth almost losing her glasses. "Good. Then clean up the mess. I shall tell the young master that we have… guests."

Without another look at any of the women he gracefully made his way upstairs and back to his young master's study. He knocked and entered as soon as he was permitted. He walked forwards until he was standing in front of the young boy's desk and waited until his master looked up to speak or acknowledge him.

"What is it?" Ciel asked without looking up. He was still irritable and in pain so he didn't want anyone to bother him.

"Forgive me, young master. It seems we have some uninvited guests. The Lady Elizabeth has decided to visit." Sebastian said not even trying to hide his annoyance. He watched as his young master lifted his head and kept his amusement at bay at the disgruntled look he saw.

"I suppose I should see her before she tears the mansion apart trying to find me." Ciel sighed. Of all the people he didn't want to see, Lizzie was at the top of the list. Ciel gingerly stood up, his cane appearing before him being held by his butler. He took it and, using the cane heavily, walked towards the door. He was in even more pain than the other day and he couldn't figure out why he was in pain _there _again. As he walked down the hall towards the stairs, which he secretly dreaded walking down, he was hoping he could get rid of Lizzie as quickly as possible.

He got to the edge of the stairs, and schooling his face into indifference, slowly started walking down. He didn't even notice Maylene wiping up water from the floor or Paula trying to cheer up Lizzie from Sebastian's scolding. Of course Lizzie perked up when she saw Ciel walking down the stairs and ignored Paula. So since Ciel wasn't paying attention, just focusing on not showing any pain, he didn't notice Lizzie rush up the stairs to glomp him.

Before 'Lady' Elizabeth reached his young master, Sebastian scooped the young boy up making sure to cause minimum discomfort. His young master gave out a little yip in surprise and Lady Elizabeth almost fell on her face on the stairs, luckily she caught her footing. Sebastian was sad that she hadn't fallen but instead he walked down the rest of the stairs and deposited his young master at the foot of the stairs, still mindful of the boy's pain. Before his young master could scold him in front of the guests Sebastian turned to the confused girl on the stairs.

"Lady Elizabeth, as wonderful as it is that you are enthusiastic about seeing the young master it is rude to attack him especially while on the stairs. I do not wish for any harm to befall my young master and a tumble down the stairs would have been harmful." Sebastian explained blandly, not really caring if he hurt the girl's feelings. He then turned to his young master, who was scowling at him, and smiled slightly. "I shall get started on lunch while you entertain the Lady Elizabeth." He then gave a small bow and quickly left for the kitchens.

Ciel didn't want to show how grateful he was that Sebastian basically saved him. He looked up at Lizzie who looked a little teary eyed but when she saw him looking at her she shook off her sadness and quickly bounded down the stairs. He tensed up expecting her to glomp him but she gently hugged him.

"Hello Ciel." She said trying to be happy but he could still hear the tears in her voice. He sighed gently and gave her a small smile.

"Hello Lizzie." He offered her his arm and when she took it he led her to the sunroom. "What brings you to the manor this day?" He asked conversationally.

"Ah. My brother said that it was a nice day to go for a ride but I said it looked like a nice day to go on a picnic. He argued with me that he'd rather go riding so I told him I'd have a picnic with you." Lizzie explained and giggled at the end.

Ciel just nodded in response and pulled the chair out at the small table in the middle of the room for Lizzie to sit in. He pushed the chair in and walked to his seat. When he sat down he succeeded in not wincing. He knew he would be uncomfortable in more than one way with his fiancée sitting in front of him looking at him with eyes that practically sparkled in happiness.

Lizzie started talking about anything and everything while Ciel just nodded at the appropriate times. After five minutes of this Ciel decided to ask a question that he found relevant.

"Lizzie." He said getting the girl's attention and kept her from starting in on something cute she saw the other day. "You said it was a nice day for a picnic. Where are your picnic supplies?" Ciel asked. You'd think she would have said if there were supplies so the servants could have unloaded the carriage. Lizzie just smiled at him, a little airily in his opinion.

"Well my brother upset me so much by arguing that I left as soon as the carriage was prepared. I was thinking you wouldn't mind though." Lizzie explained. Ciel felt his eyebrow twitch a little in annoyance.

"I'm afraid all I can do is have a meal with you at this time Lizzie. I am quite busy today. Work has been piling up." Ciel explained and thought Lizzie would understand but instead Lizzie's eyes began to water. She tried to hide it with a smile but of course her eyes were too expressive to hide anything.

Thinking on it, those teary eyes usually made him cave and give in to Lizzie's whims but right now it just annoyed him. He gave a small sigh and Lizzie's expression turned hopeful. He tried to keep the annoyance off his face.

"If you had perhaps called ahead before you stormed out due to childish anger then this could have been planned better. You would have been informed that today wasn't a good day and enjoyed your day in the city instead. Or perhaps had tea with a friend who wasn't busy." Ciel said not really caring that Lizzie's face fell in sadness.

By social standards Lizzie was being rude by coming over unannounced. If it were an emergency, that would have been different and of course if they were married, well this would be her house so she could burst in all the time. Perhaps if he didn't have obligations that were thrust upon him when his parents were murdered then he'd probably happily accept Lizzie coming over. But he didn't have the time of day like she did. Plus he hated the thought of wasting time when he could be working.

"But Ciel!" Lizzie said as if that was all the argument she needed. Ciel felt a throb in his temple and knew a headache was coming on. He loved Lizzie. She was family. But she was just too childish for him. Not to mention emotional. He didn't care for people who showed too much emotion. Not to mention being too emotional will get you killed faster.

Before Ciel could say something that may have been warranted but extremely rude, and before Lizzie could add to Ciel's growing list of annoyances, Sebastian walked in with lunch. He placed the meals in front of the two and with a flourish removed the lids showing off the delectable lunch he had made. Lizzie's eyes lit up while Ciel just gave Sebastian an un-amused look.

Sebastian managed to keep his smile polite instead of amused at the look he got from his master. Lizzie gushed at how wonderful Sebastian was and Sebastian bowed at the compliment then took his place behind his master. He could tell that if he left the two alone his master might do something that he would later regret. Plus he just didn't want to leave his young master alone with the 'Lady.'

The two nobles started eating. Lizzie ate slower than Ciel but that was just because she was chattering away. Ciel nodded when convenient but didn't really care about what she was talking about.

They finally got to the end of their meal, Sebastian disappearing for a bit to get a light dessert for them, when Lizzie started on a topic he wanted to avoid.

"A friend of mine invited me to a wedding of their friend's. I bet it's going to be so cute. Ours will be the best though. I keep getting so many ideas for it." Lizzie said happily. Ciel schooled his features to not show the fear and slight disgust.

"Lizzie. Aren't we still a bit young to be married?" Ciel asked neutrally.

"Well yes. But this is for the future. In a few years we'll be married so we might as well start planning now. My brother hates the thought of it of course." Lizzie explained.

Before Ciel could say something to change the topic Sebastian had arrived with their desserts. Lizzie excused herself to use the bathroom. Ciel let out a breath and stared at his dessert. Sebastian let out a chuckle, which earned him a glare.

"It is so amusing that an elaborate celebration is used to show people devoting themselves to each other." Sebastian said.

"I don't want to hear or talk about it." Ciel said petulantly earning another chuckle from Sebastian.

"I always wondered why you didn't veto the betrothal." Sebastian said. Ciel looked at him like he was stupid.

"It was set up by my parents." Ciel simply stated.

"Is that the only reason? You want to honor something they set up before their murder? I thought you did things your own way young master." Sebastian said with a slight condescending tone. This earned him a sharp glare from Ciel. "If I recall, it is the head of house that can set up betrothals, not the parents themselves."

"What are you getting at demon?" Ciel asked coldly.

Sebastian kept himself from rolling his eyes. Usually he would let his master stew and figure it out himself but judging from his fidgeting the boy's mind was less focused than usual.

"I am saying, young master, that the head of the family has the power to make or break contracts or betrothals. That would mean, if you wanted to either stall or break the betrothal it is within your rights to do so and will bring no shame to the Phantomhive family. Whereas, if you were to elope with someone or take a wife who was not your betrothed without breaking the betrothal then that would sully the name." Sebastian explained patiently.

Ciel looked thoughtful and then schooled his features once more when Lizzie came back in. Sebastian pulled the chair out for Lizzie and Ciel was grateful since he had just managed to stop fidgeting from the pain. They dug into their dessert, which of course was amazing. Lizzie kept marveling how wonderful it was and wondered why not even the top pastry chef in all of London or Paris could make sweets like Sebastian. Ciel kept from rolling his eyes when Sebastian said his 'one hell of a butler' line.

Ciel looked at Lizzie thoughtfully while thinking about what Sebastian told him. It was true that he was the head of the Phantomhive household and that he could cancel the betrothal. He knew it would hurt his cousin deeply but he was going to die soon anyway. Wouldn't it be better for him to free her the burden of becoming a widow before a bride? He could sugar coat it but that would give her false hope, not to mention he'd have to deal with Lizzie's overprotective brother. He got the feeling Lady Middleford will not be as upset.

He didn't realize but Lizzie and even Sebastian were looking at Ciel a little worriedly. All he had been doing was staring into space while moving his food around his plate. Ciel finally blinked back to reality before anyone could snap him out of it and stared at Lizzie once again.

"Lizzie, do you really want to marry me?" Ciel asked seriously. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this while Lizzie just blinked rapidly.

"Of course I do Ciel." Lizzie cried out like it was the most obvious thing.

"But why?" Ciel asked not really understanding why his cousin stuck with him in general.

"Because I love you." Lizzie said. Ciel was a little happy that she didn't add 'and because we're cousins' or 'because we're betrothed.'

"Why do you love me though?" Ciel asked.

"Oh Ciel. I've loved you since we were little. It's hard to explain why. I just do." Lizzie said rather sagely. Ciel sat there and let what she said soak in. Lizzie smiled softly at Ciel and tried to take his hand but he put his hand in his lap. Lizzie looked at him confused.

Ciel just stared down at his plate. Lizzie loved him since they first met but the him back then was different from the him now. Thinking on it, he always had to put up an act, a façade, that he was like himself from back then when he was with Lizzie. But that wasn't who he was. He also realized she kept doing things or giving him things that were supposed to remind him of his childhood and how good it was. Lizzie was trying to turn him into someone that died along with his parents.

"Ciel?" Lizzie asked hesitantly as Ciel massaged his temple.

"Lizzie, you do realize I am not the boy I was when I was younger." Ciel stated. Lizzie confusedly nodded her head.

"I know that you have changed since you disappeared Ciel. Anyone would. But given time I think you can be just as happy as you once were." Lizzie said.

"You want me to be happy Lizzie?" Ciel asked.

"Of course I want you to be happy!" Lizzie said loudly.

"You do realize the demeanor I am using now is how I actually am, correct?" Ciel said blandly. Lizzie frowned.

"I thought you only did that with clients. You always smile for me." Lizzie said.

"I smile for you to make _you_ happy." Ciel said. "I'm not the happy little boy I used to be Lizzie. Few things in this world make me happy or give me pleasure."

"…Are you saying I don't make you happy Ciel?" Lizzie asked, her eyes starting to water.

"You make me happy but I feel bad after you leave." Ciel explained.

"What?" Lizzie asked confused trying to keep herself from crying.

"You deserve the world Lizzie. You deserve someone who will always be there for you, who will always pay attention to you. Someone that genuinely makes you happy." Ciel said.

"But you make me happy Ciel!" Lizzie cried, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I am happy yet sad at the same time that you feel that way Lizzie." Ciel said sounding resigned. He hated seeing Lizzie cry but he had to make sure she understood. "I notice you looking at me sadly Lizzie. You want the Ciel of old but he had to grow up. I care more for my work then with maintaining relationships. If you weren't my cousin I would probably not be so kind."

"Ciel…" Lizzie whispered as she stared at the boy in front of her. She knew Ciel wasn't the same boy he used to be but she was hoping that with her around he would become like he once was. She really did just want him to be happy. But this Ciel… he seemed so cold.

"Perhaps my lord has said enough for today?" Sebastian more stated than asked. Either his master was especially cranky today or the change in the boy's body has made him impervious to Lady Elizabeth's sadness. He didn't care that the girl was upset, in fact he was trying to keep from smirking and reveling in the fact that his master was trying to wake her up from her rose-tinted world. But he didn't want his master to snap out of it and feel regret over something so mundane. Well, mundane to him and especially useless.

Ciel looked at his butler from the corner of his eye and then refocused his gaze on his distraught cousin. "Perhaps it would benefit us both if I were to break our betrothal." Lizzie gasped and looked horrified while Sebastian blinked in astonishment.

"Ciel! You don't- why?" Lizzie cried no longer holding back her tears. Sebastian quickly pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her.

"You are young, dear cousin, a mere child. To marry me would be a conversion from light to dark." Ciel explained. He ignored his butler's amused look at the way he had worded it. He couldn't exactly tell Lizzie that if she were to become a Phantomhive she would be marked for death.

"B-but you're a-a child to." Lizzie managed to stutter out through her tears. Ciel bit his lip to keep from glaring at Lizzie.

"I am no child." Ciel said lowly. "I've been forced to grow and mature." Lizzie hiccupped a few times but tried to look at him pleadingly.

"B-but-" Lizzie tried but was cut off.

"No Elizabeth." Ciel said sternly as he stood. "I care for you. You are probably one of a few people I actually care for who is alive but you do not deserve to be tied to me. I am a bird with his wings clipped, trapped in a gilded cage. You, dear cousin, can still be free."

Ciel came around the table and wiped some tears off Lizzie's face. She looked at him sadly and then stood up. She put the handkerchief on the table and walked out of the room without another word, Paula obediently following. They heard the front door open then close. Ciel lifted a hand to his head and sighed loudly.

"And how did that make you feel young master?" Sebastian asked as he began clearing the table.

"Annoyed. A little sad." Ciel said. He was tempted to flop into a chair but he knew that would hurt.

"We were quite poetic today." Sebastian pointed out as he started wheeling the cart away. He stopped and turned to look at his master. "Shall I call Lady Middleford so you may speak to her before her clearly upset and distraught daughter gets home?"

Ciel just waved him off. Once Sebastian was out of the room Ciel made his way back to his study. He just got settled into his study when Sebastian appeared. His butler started the process of getting a hold of the Middleford residents and in that time he thought about what he was going to say. The phone suddenly appeared in his line of vision. 'This was going to be a fun conversation.' Ciel thought sarcastically.

-Time Skip to Evening-

Ciel was in a slightly sour mood after his phone call with his Aunt. It might be due to the constant headache he had since lunch with Lizzie though because his Aunt, although disappointed, sounded like she knew it was coming. Sebastian had to herd Ciel out of his study so now they were walking down the hall, Ciel following Sebastian since he was holding the candelabrum, towards his room. He looked up and saw Sebastian looking back at him.

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel asked tiredly.

"I was surprised that young master took my advice and used it immediately instead of waiting and thinking up a plan. Perhaps you'd look less harried if you thought this out." Sebastian replied. Ciel shot a nasty look at his butler's back.

"I was going to wait but then Lizzie kept talking." Ciel muttered. "Besides, she wants me how I used to be. Can you see me as a happy-go-lucky, innocent-to-the-ways-of-the-world boy?"

Sebastian kept looking forward but almost let out a derisive snort at the image. He could believe that his young master was once like that. But that was before everything. If for some unfathomable reason his master did revert to how he once was then Sebastian would have immediately devoured his soul before it could completely change. No, he liked his master the way he was. He glanced over his shoulder at his young master once more. The boy was so weary he was almost dragging his feet on the floor.

"I admit that would be odd to say the least." Sebastian finally answered. "However, all this 'excitement' after only just recovering from your _illness_ was not very wise on your part. You only have yourself to blame."

"What are you saying Demon?" Ciel questioned grumpily. He saw that they were almost at his room. He just wanted to go in and sleep this headache away.

"Is young master so tired? To put it plainly this was all your fault." Sebastian said sounding exasperated. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned to face his master. He frowned at the blank look on the boy's face. He was just standing there, staring straight ahead, down the darkened hallway. "Young master?"

The words 'this is all your fault' echoed through Ciel's head. He heard that before but from where? He kept staring down the hallway when a flash of memory hit him like a bolt of lightning. Him acting like a dog, rolling around in leaves, biting Sebastian's ankle. Those just made him cringe.

These memories led to more though. Him acting… Sebastian doing… Bare flesh… Him begging. With each new memory he felt the blood drain from his face in horror. He felt like he was going to fall or pass out.

"My lord?" Sebastian questioned sounding slightly concerned as the boy started to sway side to side. His master looked as if he had seen a ghost. He quickly appeared in front of the boy and tried to snap him out of it. "Young master?"

Ciel came out of his memory flash back and focused on the face hovering in front of his own. Instead of jumping back in terror or trying to get away he reacted by pulling his hand back and slapping Sebastian. The slap left Ciel's hand stinging and a slight echo of the smack floating down the empty darkened hallway.

Sebastian's head turned with the slap so he was left blinking at the wall. He was definitely not expecting that. He turned to look at his young master once more to inquire about the slap but he just ended up getting a back handed slap. He looked at the young boy, who looked like he was trying to burn him to the ground with his eye, and just gave him an un-amused look.

"Young master-" Sebastian started but then was cut off as the boy walked passed him, opened his door, then slammed the door behind him, blowing out all the candles except one. Sebastian winced at the noise and the childishness of it.

Sebastian lifted a gloved hand to his forehead in semblance of a face palm and then entered the room silently. The only indication he had come in being the still lit candle illuminating the room. He saw the curtains drawn around the bed and sighed.

"Young master, I must dress you for bed." Sebastian said as he set the candelabrum down. He glanced at the candles and they relit. There was no movement from the bed. "Young master, you are wrinkling your clothes and getting dirt on the bed with your shoes still on." He easily dodged the shoes thrown at him from the bed. He bit back another sigh and approached the bed.

"Stay away you vile demon!" Ciel yelled from the bed while hiding under the covers. He heard the curtains draw open and flinched.

"My lord, this is not very befitting. If you do not tell me why you are acting this way then I can not amend what I have done to you." Sebastian said calmly. The covers were thrown off of his master when the boy sat up to glare at him once more.

"Make amends? Make amends!" Ciel practically yelled. "You bloody, vile, disgusting, loathsome, impertinent, pervert!"

Sebastian blinked again in surprise both at what was said and language used. He took another look at his clearly upset and angry master. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh? So the young master remembers how he was cured of his illness?" Sebastian practically purred. He watched as his master opened and closed his mouth a few times in either anger or indignation and then dodged the pillow that was thrown at him.

"You- You-" Ciel started but was cut off by Sebastian returning to his butler self.

"You can yell at me all you want after we change you out of your now wrinkled clothing." Sebastian said once he saw all the creases in the jacket that his master was wearing. "I'd recommend a bath to soothe you but you would probably not agree with one right now." Sebastian drew the covers off of the boy and waited for him to get off the bed.

"You're bloody well right about that." Ciel muttered as he hesitantly scooted towards the edge of the bed. He sat on the bed so his feet were touching the ground and watched as Sebastian fetched his nightwear.

"Language, young master." Sebastian automatically said as he laid the nightwear on the bed and kneeled in front of the boy. He quickly started undressing the boy and avoided any undue touching. His master was so tense he worried that the boy would strain himself. He finished doing up the button on the nightwear and suddenly his master was getting under the covers and hiding himself.

"Shall we talk about this in the morning, young master?" Sebastian asked calmly to the back that was facing him. He bit back another sigh when there was no response, picked up the candelabrum, then excited the room. He blew the candles out when he was in the hall and stood by the door. Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

A/N: (Reading is optional)

I did not realize it took me a year to update this. I'm sorry. I'm working on my KHR story as well.

At the moment I should be packing up because I am moving back home for reasons.

Thank you all for sticking with me if you have.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian's Nightmare? Chapter 8

* * *

Ciel stared groggily at the dull sliver a light that peeked in through a crack in his bed curtains. He was exhausted. Every time he closed his eyes new memories resurfaced. He thought after they finished resurfacing he could just ignore them but the memories decided to come in sharp detail. He wasn't even sure when he fell asleep but he managed to at some point.

He was pretty sure his butler would be arriving soon and probably act like nothing happened. He was sorely tempted to just curl up and hide under his covers. But he was Ciel bloody Phantomhive. He would face this and he will conquer this. Honestly, he wasn't that disgusted with the sex aspect, although it was disgusting, he was more disgusted with the fact that he begged. **He** begged! That is just unacceptable.

Ciel flinched when he heard his bedroom door open and scowled at the fact that he flinched. He took a steadying breath and turned towards the noise. The curtain was opened and he wasn't sure if he glared or gave an un-amused look but he gave some sort of negative look towards his butler.

"Good morning, young master." Sebastian said once he opened the curtains. He kept the amusement at bay at the look he was receiving from his young master. He was sure the boy was trying to glare but he just looked like a grumpy, petulant child. He poured the boy's tea and set it on the cart to cool a bit as he opened all the other curtains in the room.

Sebastian went back to the cart and held the teacup and saucer out to the boy who sighed and sat up slowly. He knew that his master would have trouble sleeping and judging from the boy's pallor, sluggish movements, and the bags under his eyes, the boy didn't get enough sleep. He started listing off the schedule for the day, which didn't have as much in it since he didn't want to overwork the boy, but at the same time he didn't want the boy to be lazy.

Ciel pretty much tuned Sebastian out as he sipped at his tea. He was right about his butler acting the same but he also had a feeling that if given a chance the demon would act up. He registered the fact that his schedule wasn't as packed as usual. He would be thankful for the small reprieve but then he'd have to be thankful to his butler and all he wanted to do was slap the insolent demon.

"You know why I acted the way I did." Ciel said bluntly staring straight at his butler. Sebastian just nodded. "Explain why, who, and how demon."

Sebastian wasn't as amused as he thought he would be with his master but once again the boy has proven his resilience. Although he took great delight in telling the boy about what Lau said and did.

"Next time Lau-san gives you anything, give it to me first." Sebastian finished. He saw the boy flush and glare off to the side. "Although, I don't know why you didn't do that in the first place. You're usually so careful."

Ciel didn't want to tell his butler that it was because he was too stressed to care and that it smelled like candy. Since his butler had cut his sweet intake it made him want it even more. He didn't want to show his butler because he knew the man would take it away. Childish? Yes. But what's done is done.

"Now that we've done… _that, _it's over correct?" Ciel asked. Sebastian brought a hand up to his chin and tilted his head in thought.

"Animals in heat tend to stay in heat until it is sated, they are pregnant, or when the time is over." Sebastian explained and kept from smiling at the sour look he was getting from his master. "I'm not sure if you are out of heat, although you did seem quite sated." He purred the last word and effortlessly caught the teacup that was thrown at his head.

Ciel grit his teeth at his licentious butler. He knew the demon would do that but knowing and actually experiencing it were two different things. He took another calming breath and thought on what his butler said. He obviously couldn't get pregnant and he didn't feel like he _wanted_. It seemed his spells took place during the evening though but considering nothing happened last night then perhaps it was finally over.

Sebastian let his master stew over what he said as he assembled the boy's outfit for the day. The boy was so lost in thought he didn't even register when he was shifted out of bed to be dress, probably from habit. He felt the exact moment when his master registered what was happening. At this point Sebastian was kneeling in front of the boy and had just tied the drawstring on his underpants. He tensed up and Sebastian was worried his master would strain a muscle.

Sebastian almost made a lewd comment but instead he stood back up and put an undershirt over the boy's head. The days were becoming cooler and he'd rather not deal with his master catching a cold right after his condition. He couldn't even tell if the boy's condition was gone and that was annoying him.

He finished dressing the boy in extreme silence. Every time he kneeled to put the boy's pants or his socks on, he saw his master's hand twitch forward as if to push him away or slap him, probably the latter. Being slapped would have amused him because of how disgruntled his master looked at the fact that it had no effect.

Sebastian put the eye patch over his master's eye and was about to place the Phantomhive ring on the boy's finger but the ring was snatched from his hand. He watched his master place the ring on his own finger, stand, and then scowl at him as if to non-verbally tell him to move. Sebastian decided to throw the boy off balance with a simple deflection from the current thoughts running through his master's mind.

"Seeing as how breaking the engagement with Lady Elizabeth has upset you greatly," Sebastian stated in a slightly condescending voice, "I was thinking of easing the young master's heartbreak with a triple chocolate cake for after lunch. But it seems that the young master is not in the mood for any consoling."

Sebastian picked up the saucer and took a step back to place it on the teacart. When he had his back to the boy he smirked because the look on his young master's face was priceless. It was a look between realization, horror, annoyance, and anger. As he carted the teacart away, he easily dodged the dart that was thrown at his head.

Ciel glared at the door as it closed with a soft click and kept glaring at it even after the sound of the teacart disappeared. Due to the traumatic memories, he completely forgot about what transpired yesterday between him and Lizzie. He wanted to climb back into bed and hide but at the same time he wanted to rant and rage and throw things around the room. He hated being childish but considering the circumstance he felt it was warranted.

Ciel took, hopefully, a final deep calming breath and decided to just get work done. As he walked to his study, he noticed that he wasn't in as much pain as the day before. It was now just a dull throb and he could walk without waddling. He got to his study and his desk, sat down gingerly but with minimal pain, and shoved all the problems to the back of his mind as he threw himself into his work.

He didn't realize he was starving due to not eating any breakfast until his butler came in with lunch. His stomach gave a loud growl and he just glared at the demon, who wisely didn't say anything. As he ate he tried to ignore the presence of his butler but it was hard to do when there was a dull ache reminding him of other things. Since he was starving he managed to eat everything but after finishing he rudely let his utensils drop onto his plate and glared Sebastian. He just got an eyebrow raised.

"I know young master was hungry but you should still mind your manners." Sebastian admonished. He knew what the boy was doing but he was still a butler and he was still in charge of the boy's image. Also he knew it would annoy the boy. His master just scowled and glared harder at him. "It seems that the young master doesn't want his cake."

"You actually made a cake?" Ciel asked suspiciously. He thought Sebastian was just being cruel.

"Of course, young master. Would I lie to you?" Sebastian asked keeping the smirk off his face but not out of his voice.

"I want the cake." Ciel said trying not to glare at the demon. He was getting a slight headache from holding the look. He saw Sebastian nod and the slight twitch of his lips as if he wanted to smile, which made Ciel sneer down at his desk. As the butler wheeled the cart away he muttered, "There better not be anything in it."

"I should be saying that to you, young master." Sebastian said right before he shut the door behind himself. He heard a clatter from behind the door as he kept walking. The boy's tantrums were quite amusing.

* * *

Getting his master ready for bed had been interesting because he had to bathe the boy. At first his master vehemently denied having to take one until Sebastian pointed out that his master hadn't taken a proper bath after their tryst the other evening. That shut the boy up quickly and made him practically jump into the hot bathwater.

Sebastian was only permitted to wash the boy's hair but not to touch anything else and when he went to dry off the boy the towel was snatched from his hands. He let the boy have his way for now but the wet spots left on the floor and the still wet hair on his master made his eye twitch. Since he was permitted to touch his master's hair, he took a smaller dry towel and dried the boy's hair off more thoroughly, if a little harshly.

Ciel growled and shoved the demon's hands off him as he headed over to his bed naked. He was going to grab his sleeping clothes when they were snatched away. He turned and glared at his butler as the man frowned at him. He huffed and raised he arms above his head. His vision disappeared behind fabric for a few seconds and then when he could see again he watched his butler like a hawk as the man kneeled in front of him.

"I don't trust you." Ciel spit out. Sebastian looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I would worry if my master did trust me." Sebastian said as he stood up.

"You better not do anything to me while I sleep." Ciel said as he gave his butler a suspicious look. Sebastian placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and leaned towards him making Ciel lean back against his bed.

"I won't do anything to you while you sleep, young master." Sebastian purred while giving an enticing smile. His master's eyes widened and then got a little hazy, which made Sebastian pull his hand back in slight worry but suddenly his master bit down on his hand hard. It didn't hurt him, of course, but it surprised him into calling out to his master. The boy snapped out of it and released his hand but then kicked out catching him on his upper thigh, very close to certain areas that no male should be kicked in.

Sebastian wasn't sure if he should reprimand or punish his master but when he looked up he saw the boy had scrambled under the bed covers. He gave a silent sigh as he closed all the curtains around the bed. When he got to the door, after blowing out all the candles, he turned and looked at the bed. He knew the boy was still awake.

"Goodnight, young master. _You_ better not do anything to _me_ while I sleep." Sebastian said, throwing the words back at his master. He heard a few curses about his person as he shut the door. As he walked to the servant's quarters he wasn't sure if he should be worried or excited if his master came to visit him once again in the night.

* * *

It had been about a month since the incident happened and winter season had just begun. Snow was starting to wash the world in white and make you want to hide from the world. Unfortunately, it was one of the largest social event seasons due to Christmas. And it was the busiest time for the Phantomhive Company.

Ciel felt exhausted and he had barely been to any events. He thought that it was just him thinking he was exhausted but he really was exhausted. He was also putting on weight. Usually when he was exhausted he could barely eat but he seemed to be eating double what he usually does. His belly was starting to bulge. He wanted to point it out to his butler but he knew the man had noticed but instead of cutting his food intake, he's accommodated it.

It wasn't until a dinner party he was attending that he noticed that maybe something wasn't right with him. He had finished mingling and was just standing looking at the room when he suddenly felt extremely dizzy. He was about to call out for Sebastian when he felt a hand on his shoulder and the dizziness, and even the tiredness, went away. He glanced at who had touched his shoulder and it was his butler who was frowning a little in worry. Without saying anything, his butler ushered him to the host and Ciel said his thank you and goodbye's. Sebastian joined him in the carriage on the ride home and was staring at him in slight worry.

Sebastian had of course noticed his master's exhaustion and increase in appetite. He encouraged the boy to eat since his master tended to eat less during winter due to multiple reasons. But as the boy ate more, and slept more, he wondered if there was a bug going around. But his master showed no other symptoms. It was as he was dressing his master for bed that he became even more worried.

The boy had become more lax around him since the "incident" but while dressing his master, the boy seemed to lean into his touch. He pulled his hands away but his master caught one. He raised an eyebrow as the boy took his glove off and pressed his bare hand to his cheek. His eyes widened as his hand twitched, not sure what to do, especially as the boy sighed almost contently. He looked his master in the eyes and saw that the boy's eyes were hooded and hazy.

"Young master?" Sebastian asked gently.

"Hmm?" Ciel hummed as he nuzzled the hand.

"May I have my hand back?" Sebastian asked. The boy blinked at him and slowly moved the hand away from his face to stare. Sebastian felt something odd and placed his hand on the boy's abdomen. Before he could register what he thought he felt his hand was flung away and a startled cry came from his master.

"Young master-" Sebastian started and watched as his master fell back on his bed.

"What were you doing?!" Ciel yelled startled.

"I wasn't doing anything but fetching my hand back from you, young master." Sebastian said in a deadpan tone. "Why did you grab my hand and hold it to you?"

Ciel gaped at his butler and then opened and closed his mouth to spit out an accusation. He must have fallen asleep in the carriage because he didn't even remember making it home or getting dressed for bed. He looked at his butler when the man sighed and tried to scramble back when he was reached for. Sebastian clamped a hand around his leg so he couldn't move and placed a hand on his slightly protruding belly. He glared at his butler, daring him to make fun of his accumulated fat but the man just frowned.

"My lord, what do you know about half-demons?" Sebastian asked as he released his hold on the boy and turned the bedding down for his master to get under the covers. The boy watched him suspiciously but quickly got under the covers.

"Should I care?" Ciel asked. He just got an amused huff from the demon.

"Half-demons are rare but they do happen. Same with half-angels but they have a worse fate." Sebastian said thoughtfully.

"Are you giving me some sort of bedtime story?" Ciel asked in disbelief. He was slightly intrigued though.

"Think of it as a lesson to think on." Sebastian said. "The reason why half-demons are rare is because the female impregnated cannot handle the child as it grows. A demon needs a lot of energy since it is more than flesh and blood it also needs magic. Humans have a slight magic to them but not enough to manifest or use, only in extreme cases. So the demon spawn will suck that magic dry and when that is gone it will suck on the life force of its mother. Now, this only happens if the demon that impregnated the woman left her to her own devices. There are a few demons that will do this for sport. A way to torture humans I suppose. Women that do last don't make it through childbirth though. The demon spawn that last will be picked up by their sire and taught how to torture humans or will be killed by other demons."

"This is so uplifting Sebastian. It makes me want to renounce my ways and go on a righteous path." Ciel said sarcastically which just earned him an amused smirk from the demon.

"I am not finished, young master." Sebastian said. "Demons that choose to stay with the human they impregnated, which is even rarer than a half-demon, give the human and their spawn a significantly larger chance of survival. The energy from the demon will be drawn towards the growing child taking the strain off the mother. The child will also be stronger and will almost have the strength of a full demon."

"… Is there a lesson in that story? Don't get impregnated by a demon?" Ciel asked sardonically. He didn't see the serious look that flitted across his butler's face as he glanced at his belly.

"Let's just say there is relevant information in what I just told you." Sebastian said. "Let me finish with telling you about half-angels. They are rarer than half-demons because angels despise humans and think they are beneath them, so to lay with one is disgusting. The mother will have no trouble with growing the child or giving birth to it. The only detriment to her health would be angels. Angels are more ruthless than demons when it comes to half-angels. They will murder the child and the mother not caring. If there are witnesses then they kill the witnesses. I believe they have a special force just to eradicate any known half-angels. Demons who kill half-demons aren't that horrific. Most of the time half-demons are left alone because they will eventually die off without any help."

"So the lesson is; if you were to be impregnated by an angel or a demon, go with the demon and chain him to your side so your chance of living will increase?" Ciel asked blandly as he snuggled down into bed. Although interesting to learn he didn't know why it was relevant at all unless… "Did you get a woman pregnant?!" Ciel sat up and yelled at his butler.

"No." Sebastian said after getting over his shock at his young master suddenly yelling. "I have not gotten a woman pregnant." Sebastian watched as his young master lay back down. That little outburst seemed to have sapped the boy's energy because his eyes were already drooping. "Perhaps I shall tell young master more about this subject at a later date."

Sebastian closed the curtains around the bed, blew all the candles out, and made sure the heated embers in the fireplace were adequate to keep the room warm. He peeked through the curtains checking on his master who was fast asleep. He silently slipped a hand through the curtains and lightly placed it on his master's abdomen. His eyes glowed at the feeling of his energy being drawn into the boy. His master was not going to be happy.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone. Yes I am alive. I edited this twice because ff felt like logging me out before I saved this so if I missed anything then tell me. (I'm a little grumpy because of that)

I hope the time skip wasn't too confusing. And if you're not sure this story is MPREG.

I was asked if this story had any artwork and, to my knowledge, the answer is no. If you want to draw a picture then go ahead. I'd love to see it.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian's Nightmare? Chapter 9

* * *

It was a week later that Ciel was sitting at his study desk, slumped in slumber. He woke up groggily to his butler shaking his shoulder. This was the third time today alone. He knew it was winter but this was ridiculous.

"Sebastian," Ciel muttered. "Make me something that will get rid of my exhaustion." He yawned and glanced at his butler that was looking at him with a thoughtful expression. Sebastian nodded and left. Once the door was closed his head started to droop again but he tried to stay awake. Tried.

Ciel was woken again by his butler and glared weakly at the small wet spot on his desk that appeared due to him drooling. Sebastian wiped his chin with a handkerchief as if he were a child, which made Ciel slap his hand and glare. His butler just poured a cup of tea for him and placed it in front of him. He sniffed at it and made a face at the slight sour smell. But if he learned anything from medicine it's that it will not be pleasant so he took a sip and almost spit it out.

"This is disgusting Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed. He shoved the cup away from him, making some of the tea slosh out and stain his desk and paperwork a reddish color. Luckily the paperwork that was stained wasn't terribly important.

"It will help, young master." Sebastian said as he mopped up as much of the spilled tea and picked up the teacup.

"I don't care. That can't be fit for human consumption… Or was that the point?" Ciel asked spitefully. That just earned him a sigh.

"I shall try another way then, young master." Sebastian said. "And perhaps you should go to your room."

"Why?" Ciel snapped.

"Your back probably hates you, young master, and I do not want anything to harm you, including yourself." Sebastian explained, ignoring the scowl from his master as he carted the teacart towards the door and left to work on another solution to the young lord's dilemma.

Ciel grumbled again and decided to walk around his study instead of sit. Perhaps that will keep him awake. As he walked around the desk he scrunched up his nose in distaste at the lingering taste of the tea. Perhaps the taste was what was meant to keep him awake because it certainly woke him up.

Ciel hadn't noticed that he had left the office and was heading towards his room until he had flopped face down on his bed. He huffed but just kicked off his shoes and climbed properly on the bed. Sebastian was right, if he was going to fall asleep he might as well be comfortable.

The next time he was woken up he was dressed properly for bed and under the covers. His butler was opening the curtains and the teacart was next to his bed. He sat up and slowly looked around the room.

"You fell asleep quite early, young master." Sebastian said as he poured tea and held it for his master to take. The boy took it easily and sipped at it in a daze. Sebastian prepared a small plate that held a simple looking cake. Hopefully it will keep his master from falling asleep all day.

Ciel furrowed his brow as his teacup and saucer were taken away. He stared at the plate that had a cake on it that had appeared in his hand. He was handed a fork and automatically took a small bite of the cake. It was good. Before he knew it he had eaten the whole thing. It was taken away before he could lick the crumbs off the plate and his tea was once more in his hand.

After taking a few sips of his tea, Ciel felt much more awake. The haze of exhaustion that had been hanging over him lifted. He blinked at his butler and couldn't suppress the small smile on his face. To cover it he drank the rest of his tea.

"What's on the schedule today Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he placed his teacup and saucer on his side table and threw the covers off himself. He saw Sebastian give him a calculating look, probably gauging what he could or couldn't do. He kept from rolling his eyes and gave his butler a look, which earned him an amused look in return.

"Well, your studies have been lacking but your business finances must be looked over and approved by you, young master." Sebastian said as he started dressing his master for the day. He observed the boy as he dressed him. He seemed to be as energetic as he was when it came to solving a case. He wasn't sure how long his solution would last though and when his master finds out what the solution entails, and the boy will find out, he will be one sour boy. Just another flavor to add to the boy's soul, he supposed.

A few days later, Ciel was enjoying a slight stroll outside. He stayed on the balcony that overlooked the gardens so he wouldn't be too far from the house considering the landscape was a winter wonderland. After getting his energy back from those cakes Sebastian had been giving him he was starting to feel shut in, which was a common feeling he had during the winter months.

He was leaning against the railing when he heard a slight commotion coming from the direction of the kitchens. Considering he could hear it from here probably meant Bard blew something up. Again.

He sighed and decided to go back inside but as he was striding to the door his foot landed on a patch of ice. He gasped as his feet fell out from under him and closed his eyes for impact. His eyes flew open when the impact was very different from what he expected. It seemed his butler had caught him, bridal style, and had landed on the railing, so the demon had obviously been in a hurry.

"Young master, are you harmed?" Sebastian asked while looking him over. Ciel's brow furrowed at the slight concern his butler seemed to be exuding. He's had worse than a slight tumble.

"I'm fine." Ciel said. He permitted Sebastian to hold him until they got inside but it was nice and he was reluctant to have his butler let him go. This made him feel very confused and when Sebastian finally let him go he felt off balance.

"Are you really all right, young master?" Sebastian asked as he watched the boy sway slightly.

"Sebastian…" Ciel started, "what's going on with me?"

"…" Sebastian just watched him.

"Sebastian! I order you to tell me what's wrong with me?" Ciel yelled loudly while taking his eye-patch off, the seal glowing in the boy's eye. Before he knew it, he was once again in Sebastian's arms. He shut his eyes when he became dizzy from the movement but opened them when he was set down on something soft. He was in his bedroom. Sebastian was frowning at him but he just stared impatiently at the demon, waiting.

"I had been hoping the young master would have figured it out for himself but considering…" Sebastian said and then trailed off.

"Sebastian!" Ciel barked.

"Remember that 'bedtime story' I told you about half-demons and half-angels?" Sebastian asked. Ciel just waved a hand and looked at him incredulously as if to say 'get on with it.' Sebastian just brought a hand up to his head and sighed. "What is wrong with you is hormonal, my lord."

"That's it? That's. Bloody. It?!" Ciel asked in a slightly high-pitched voice. "You drag it out as if it's a huge secret! I know you like your games but-" He was cut off by a glare from his butler, which made him sneer.

"I wasn't finished." Sebastian said sharply. "You're hormonal because you're pregnant."

The only sound in the room was the wind hitting the closed windows. Sebastian watched his master, wondering what he would do or throw. He saw the boy's lips twitch and then he started to chuckle, which turned into full out laughter. Sebastian looked on concerned as his master tried to control his laughter but ended up snorting. Had he broken the boy?

"Sebastian," Ciel started after coming back from his laugh attack. "I guess I figured out the mystery of how you get Undertaker to laugh. You can be quite the comedian when you put your mind to it. Hormones make sense and add to the fact that I've been cooped up indoors… Well no wonder I'm acting out of sorts."

Sebastian wasn't sure what to say to that. That would make sense, in normal circumstances, however these were far from normal. He also has checked multiple times, while the boy was sleeping of course, if it was true. He knew telling the boy would be difficult.

The pull of the contract had stopped after he told the boy the truth so he could just leave it at that but he didn't want his master to go in blind to any situation, especially one pertaining his own health.

"My lord," Sebastian said seriously. "One of the first orders you ever gave me was to never lie to you. I have never broken that order." Sebastian took his gloves off and walked over to the boy who was looking at him warily. In the blink of an eye, he had his hand under the boy's clothing and his bare palm pressed against his master's bare abdomen.

"Get your hands off me, demon!" Ciel snarled and tried to scoot back but Sebastian had his other arm wrapped around his back, holding him in place..

"No." Sebastian said making his master gape and then glare at him. The boy opened his mouth but whatever he was going to say was lost when Sebastian took his lips in a harsh kiss. When he felt the boy start to kiss back he pulled away.

"You are pregnant Ciel Phantomhive, with my child." Sebastian stated seriously as he rubbed the very slight swell of the boy's abdomen. He leaned down and gave a softer, more lingering kiss and then pulled himself away. He once more stood in front of the boy, who was slowly coming out of his daze.

Sebastian went back into butler mode and bowed at his master, and then left the boy alone. He wouldn't leave the boy for too long though since he wasn't sure if his master would intentionally harm himself just to hurt the child. Sebastian's eyes glowed in displeasure at the thought. He'll fetch the boy's dinner quickly and bring it back up, hopefully that will be enough time for the boy to come out of his daze.

* * *

Ciel was staring at the door. Had that really happened? He looked down at his abdomen. His shirt and jacket being bunched up confirmed that that had really happened. He felt faint all of a sudden and he leaned forward starting to pant. He couldn't breathe. He was pregnant with demon spawn and he was having an asthma attack. A thought that popped in his head was if having an asthma attack would kill the child but the thought disappeared as he pitched forward hyperventilating.

Sebastian had just set the last plate on the tray to take up to his master when he felt a wave of unease. He abandoned the tray and quickly appeared in front of his master's door. When he opened the door the boy was falling forward off the bed. Thinking fast, since he wouldn't get there in time, he grabbed the cushion from the chair next to the door and threw it where the boy would land. He quickly followed after the cushion and scooped the boy up off the pillow.

Sebastian grabbed the boy's hands, which were clawing at his own throat and held them away from the gasping boy.

"My lord!" Sebastian said sternly.

"Se- Se-" was all Ciel could get out. He knew the butler was saying something but all he could hear was his blood rushing. He felt his chin being grabbed and was forced to stare into the red eyes in front of him.

"Breathe slowly." Sebastian said. He realized that the boy couldn't hear him but he was a demon, he could make anyone do anything, especially if they stared into his eyes, a type of hypnosis. It seemed to be working though since the boy's breathing was starting to even out.

"Sebastian." Ciel breathed out after he had stopped panting. He didn't break the eye contact from his demon but he felt very tired and didn't even try to hide it.

"My lord?" Sebastian asked. The hand that had been holding the boy's chin in place was settled on the boy's shoulder while his other hand had stayed loosely holding his master's arm.

"I'm pregnant." Ciel mumbled.

"You are." Sebastian said. He didn't hide the slight upturn of his lips, not that his tired master would have noticed.

"I could get rid of it." Ciel said. Sebastian's upturned lips fell into a very deep frown.

"It would kill you." Sebastian said. His master looked at him with a narrow stare but then just sighed. He knew that wasn't the best reason so he decided to really hit the nail on the head. "Think of it as the child you're Aunt lost."

Ciel's eyes went wide, definitely waking up at that statement. He glared at the demon in disgust and didn't waste anytime backhanding him.

"You- You- You!" Was all Ciel could say. He slapped the butler again when he just got a raised eyebrow. "I should just get rid of the spawn even if it does kill me just to spite you." Sebastian didn't look very impressed and he just sighed.

"Think of it this way," Sebastian started, "you are a male, carrying the child of a demon. You are something that would be despised by God. A freak. And our child; an abomination. Now, don't you want to lord it over God and his children if you succeeded in carrying our child to term? And then having this child being raised better than any one of God's children?"

Ciel opened his mouth but then closed it and thought about what Sebastian was saying. It's true he does enjoy usurping the power of the people who think they are in charge and this is the ultimate being that is supposed to be in charge. He highly doubted God would have him become pregnant, which he is still wrapping his head around, let alone sleep with a demon. It also had an added benefit of there being a Phantomhive heir.

"Where's my food?" Ciel said instead. His butler smirked and gave a slight bow.

-A Few Weeks Later-

Ciel's energy was starting to wane once more even with the cakes Sebastian had been giving him. He tried not to let on but his damn butler saw everything. His clothing kept having to be let out as well as his stomach swelled. Every time his hand brushed his belly or his gaze fell on it he couldn't help but glare.

Ciel was in his study once more. He was at a good place in business so he didn't need to worry about the paperwork at this very moment. He had just been thinking about nothing at all when he realized his hand was resting on his stomach. He glared down at his hand and his belly. He wasn't glaring so much at the child but at what was happening to his body. He was so busy glaring down that he hadn't heard Sebastian walk in with the teacart.

Sebastian walked in and saw his young master glaring down at his stomach. Now Sebastian knew his young master well but he didn't know every single thing the boy thought. He wasn't sure if the boy was glaring at the child or just glaring as he was prone to do. He walked over and kneeled in front of the boy, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Is everything alright, young master?" Sebastian asked softly. His eyes widened slightly when the boy's eye started to water and a cross between a scowl and a pout appeared on the boy's lips.

"'Is everything alright?'" Ciel started a little shrilly. "No, everything is not alright! I'm tired most of the time now, which makes me want to sleep and it makes me feel lazy and I hate being lazy. And my stomach is swollen and I must look like such a freak. I'm hideous!"

Sebastian's mouth fell open in shock but when he saw his young master's look of disbelief at what he said he realized the boy's hormones must be messing with him. He grabbed the boy's hands because it looked like he was about to grab something to throw.

"Young master," Sebastian started and frowned when the boy just shook his head. "Young master! There is nothing wrong with you. Your stomach looks only slightly swollen as if you have gained weight from eating. You are further along then you would be 'naturally' of course. The tiredness is only to be expected. And there is no way you could be hideous."

Ciel stared at the demon and ended up sniffling, which made him glare. He's been slowly having little emotional outbursts but so far this was the worst. When he took in what the demon had said he frowned.

"Are you trying to comfort me Sebastian?" Ciel asked trying to sound like him self and judging from the relaxing of his butler's shoulders he had succeeded.

"I am your butler, young master, but also a demon. I was simply telling the truth." Sebastian said in response. That just earned him an eye roll.

"You can let go of my hands now." Ciel said dryly. His butler looked at him and then finally let his hand go, which he placed on his armrests.

"Young master, I know you aren't fond of your current state but there is a way to speed the process along." Sebastian said. He'd been meaning to tell the boy but there was never a good time.

"Will it harm me?" Ciel asked curiously.

"No. It will just expedite things. It will remove a few months off your pregnancy." Sebastian said. He kept from smirking when he saw the grimace when he said the word pregnancy.

"What's the catch?" Ciel asked bluntly. Sebastian didn't even try to hide the glow in his eyes.

"We'd have to be in constant physical contact and we'd have to engage in more carnal activities." Sebastian purred. The look didn't fall off his face as he caught the boy's hand that went to slap his face. A smirk grew on his face while the boy sputtered.

"Pervert!" Ciel yelled. That was all he could settle on. He tried not to think of what 'carnal activities' entailed but his mind was kind enough to supply what had happened between him and Sebastian making him blush.

"It's the truth, young master." Sebastian said. He dropped the boy's hand and stood up to retrieve the teacart. He set up the tea and food in front of the boy but before he could begin Sebastian swooped in and gave him a hard kiss. At first the boy had struggled to get away but he gave in. Sebastian finally pulled away and smirked smugly at the dazed look.

"Young master," Sebastian said lowly, "you are not a freak and you are far from hideous. In fact I'm surprised I can keep myself from ravaging you. If having this child is distasteful to you, remember: Everything that is happening to you goes against God. You are a boy and you are pregnant, not to mention that it is the child of a demon."

Ciel blinked out of his daze and let Sebastian speak. When he heard what he had to say he tilted his head in contemplation. He hadn't given it too much thought since Sebastian first told him of his condition, not to mention he tried not to think about it. He couldn't help but smirk. He hid it by starting in on his lunch but he still threw a glare though, just for good measure.


End file.
